Naruto: Otokage
by AnotherFanfictionAddict
Summary: "Deception is a trait all Shinobi share." It was a lesson Naruto had been taught by his sensei Itachi. Now, as a Ninja of Sound, he would use it to it's fullest. (re upload) (Itachi Trained/ Sound based Naruto) (Naruto/Fem-Kyuubi)
1. Chapter 1

**_Edit 26 Feb 2016: So this is my final reupload - when I started this story it was my first big one - I'd written the Moving On: Tsunade one shot and then I fancied having a go at writing a bigger story – I wrote Moving On: Tsunade Moving On: Kyuubi Otokage (so this one) Mangekyou Jiongu._**

 ** _So this story was released back in May 2008 and then updates after the first two or three, lost their momentum - my last update was July 2010. It was entirely my own fault. My personal life wasn't that hectic truth be told. Really it just came down to poor planning._**

 ** _At the time I just had this idea that I wanted to write so much. "Just get it out there you know?" But once the motivation waned and once my ideas weren't coming as freely - without a plan the story was doomed to slow._**

 ** _Also I remember this story doing so well in review terms - it was my best - but let me explain that._**

 ** _One the story has a popular and at the time, was based on an original idea - it was an Itachi trained Naruto. Who doesn't like the sound of that?_**

 ** _Two it was (and is still) a Harem with Fem-Kyuubi as the main pair for Naruto - again Naruto Harem and Fem-Kyuubi are two popular ideas, aren't they, so that itself got the story attention._**

 ** _Third note though the review count was swollen up by "Update Plz" and also it had a lot of reviews where people would suggest pairs for the Harem. There wasn't profile polls back then (or even by July 2010 when this story was last updated). Hand on heart - I got drunk on the attention. It was like if I leave this update for a bit longer then maybe I can eke out a few more internet points. It's a pretty poor attitude to have in hindsight and I'm really sorry for it._**

 ** _Ultimately though without a plan of attack - a plan beyond a solid beginning - middle (the actual story) - ultimate end of happily ever or whatever - the story was going to end up nowhere._**

 ** _It really is the sad truth in regards to fanfiction, that the majority just don't get finished or reach closure. Anyway I've tried to buck the trend by giving an epilogue to all of my stories._**

 ** _Anyways thanks for enjoying my stories – thanks for the support and whether I release any other new stories I'm not sure but I can say at least I finished my stuff :P_**

 ** _Let us know what you thought of the manga's ending as well_** ** _J_**

 ** _From here on out it's my reupload._**

-X-

 ** _theBarefootBandit with my third fic 'Naruto: Otokage'_**

 ** _By the end of the chapter, Naruto will be fifteen as there may be lemons and there are dark themes here and there. This is rated M._**

 ** _This Chapter explains how he became a Sound-Nin and also Fem-Kyuubi fans rejoice, as she'll be in this…_**

 ** _Do note as with all my stories, Naruto starts at the age of 15/16 like most of stories – basically Shippuden ages for everyone._**

 ** _Pairing: Naruto/Fem-Kyuubi with Harem undertones Tayuya, Karin, ..._**

-X-

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 1**  
Itachi Uchiha was a man who lived by his own beliefs. He was the pride of his prestigious clan by his own father's; the clan head's admission. Even the Third Hokage acknowledged him as a prodigy in the Ninja Arts and it was for this reason, alongside others of course that Itachi was regarded as the genius of his generation in Konoha.

But if genius and prodigy were a definition of him what would describe the pupil he'd chosen to teach?

An unofficially adopted little brother would be one way to describe him. Another would be to be to describe the pupil by his birth name of Naruto Uzumaki. However in Konoha a title which superseded both of those at least in the eyes of the majority of the village; Naruto was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

It was because of this unfortunate tag that little Naruto had become an outcast of sorts in Konoha, from a very young age and that was putting it mildly. Unsurprising then that Naruto was forced to make his first kill, funnily enough under the watchful red eyes of his soon to be mentor.

The drunken idiot who'd thought it was funny to attack a six year old child hadn't expected that the boy would retaliate.

But why would Naruto-kun do such a thing? He was such a good boy after all. He'd always listened to what his 'mother' had told him to do.  
It was the first kill Naruto made and they say for all Shinobi, the first kill is the most difficult to deal with. Many see it as a make or break point for many a ninja's career.

Every Shinobi must be able to see that there are those who truly deserve death. Those that can't see this simple truth are effectively left to rot. Those that can justify it however, are the ones who are able to carry on and it's how Naruto (even though he wasn't a Ninja) had seen his first kill. Just imagine that.

A child, barely old enough to string sentences together had been able to shrug off a kill like it was nothing. It was this realisation that had drawn Itachi's interest in the first place. He had seen the look in Naruto's eyes that day and the boy hadn't broken at the sight of blood on his hands. Naruto had merely stared at the body, impassively before hiding it as best a child could in a nearby alleyway.

Surprising? Maybe, but Itachi had realised on that night, that the years of scorn filled attention had gifted the so called village pariah, a 'Will of Fire' of sorts.

From thereon, Itachi had gone from one of Naruto's ANBU watchers to his teacher. He'd asked for it and the Third Hokage whilst extremely reluctant to agree to such a request had eventually done so, regretting that he'd allowed Naruto to be drawn into the life of Shinobi so young.

From then on Itachi had immediately begun to train Naruto and as the years passed Naruto became a mirror image of his mentor, blonde hair and blue eyes withstanding of course. Naruto quickly learned that for the greater good blood had to be spilt. It was the foundation for all Shinobi existence. Kill or be killed. Such was the line between good and evil for all Nin.

Whenever the Uchiha had his duties to attend to, Naruto would continue to practice until his teacher's return. In the end, he just appreciated that he was growing stronger as his 'mother' would always tell him…

" **Now doesn't that feel better kit?"**

-X-

The truth was Naruto was one of the escapes Itachi had from his clan's 'outdated' beliefs and the student-teacher duo came to trust one another because of that. It was this bond that led to Naruto leaving the village with Itachi when fate forced his sensei's hand.

At the age of twelve, Naruto witnessed the Uchiha massacre.

Every last one of the clan, bar Itachi's little brother Sasuke were killed, in one night 'solely' by his own sensei's hands. Itachi hadn't spared his mother, his father or even his lover. In fact, Naruto was the one who'd 'disposed' of the body of Shisui, Itachi's best friend. That was how far Itachi's faith went in him.

On that same night, Naruto had supposedly died too to the joy of the majority in Konoha but of course he hadn't. Itachi had simply taken him in tow to what would be Naruto's home for his next three years as a Shinobi.

It was the day the Uchiha had been officially inducted into the ranks of a group called the Akatsuki.

For three years after that day, Naruto trained constantly with the group he'd been taken in by. Being surrounded by some of the most unique, infamous and powerful Ninja in existence were more than enough motivation for Naruto.

However, despite training for all of those years one thing had never changed. Though he may have donned the garbs of the Akatsuki, Naruto was never a part of the group's workings. 'Leader-sama' as the man liked to be called had always told him that he wasn't needed for such tasks.

But on one night everything changed…

It was a rarity, an oddity even, in that Naruto was actually assigned a mission. It wasn't anything special, just scouting the borders of Konoha for desperate Nuke-nin, who might be useful to the Akatsuki.

That wasn't what caught Naruto's attention though. What had caught his attention was that Itachi-sensei had volunteered him to go in his stead with none other than another famous deserter from Konoha.

A man who was once the prized pupil of the Third Hokage, a man named Orochimaru.

-X-

 ** _Flashback_**

Naruto had sat awake beside the campfire, staring aimlessly at the fading flames. His thoughts were disturbed though by a presence beside him.

"What do you want Orochimaru-sama?" He questioned calm as ever.

The older Nin allowed a sinister smirk to grace his features at the sight of the young man. To think the Fourth Hokage's legacy had found his way to him. It was simply too good an opportunity to pass up.

"I just wonder Naruto-kun, if you know what the Akatsuki truly seek?" Orochimaru grinned, because he already knew that Naruto knew. It was why he was certain he'd not be leaving to _'_ Sound _'_ alone.

Now of course Naruto knew, Itachi-sensei had told him. They sought an endless war, but to do it, they had to capture all nine of The Tailed Beasts. But Naruto's logic had twisted such an ambition into a sinister plot against him. In Naruto's eyes, it was to steal his 'mother' from him.

They needed the Kyuubi, his Kyuubi.

Despite his hatred for such an idea, Naruto just calmed himself by remembering something he'd been taught. It was something Itachi had told him on countless occasions and he'd been told to be no different.

" _Deception is a trait all Shinobi share."_

For a moment there was silence as the blonde remained unmoving before a he gave a brief nod.

"Very good..." Orochimaru snickered.

The Kyuubi simply whispered to her jailor her encouragement.

 **"You know what to do."**

Immediately Naruto's head lowered.

"Can you protect me?" He pleaded all the while ignoring the laughing echoing in his mind.

The Kyuubi just couldn't contain herself. She'd raised a devil in disguise.

Orochimaru gave a vicious smirk.

"Of course, but I require a favour in return…"

From there the two talked, and the Jinchuuriki became immersed in Orochimaru's vision.

-X-

The Kyuubi was actually quite impressed, a mortal that wanted to transcend his bounds.

 **"So he wants immortality, interesting."**

Naruto though wasn't as awed.

"If you want Itachi's eyes then you're on your own." He deadpanned.

Orochimaru simply grinned. He knew Naruto wouldn't fight Itachi. The young man was too loyal. But that didn't mean Naruto wouldn't help him with something else now.

"I know… I'm not asking you to betray your family." Orochimaru smirked, as the Jinchuuriki remained in his meditative state. "What I want is 'a jewel' if you will from our old home."

" **Do you know what he wants Naru-chan?"** The Kyuubi smirked knowing the answer was obvious to her jailer.

 _'Thank you Itachi.'_ The Jinchuuriki mused. His mentor had warned him."You want Sasuke-san's Sharingan."

Sasuke was Itachi's younger brother and consequently the last remaining Uchiha in Konoha.

The grin that graced Orochimaru's features stretched to unnatural proportions.

 _'Ahh such genius.'_ He admired before he turned his attention back to his travelling companion.

"So tell me Naruto-kun. What do you want?"

 ** _End Flashback_**

The answer was obvious.

 **-X-**

 ** _Edit 26/2/2016 – so for this story there were two fellow fic writers in particular who really encouraged us - they're and Rythixx who I'd like to thank here who both have a Sound Nin Naruto story._**

 ** _Mr Lee's is called Kurorasen and Rythixx's was called Broken Melodies._**

 ** _The two of them were great they really helped us in regards to ideas for this story and just general encouragement._**

 ** _So thank you to them and you dear reader!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading and please review_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part 2 of Naruto: Otokage._**

 ** _Please Read._**

 ** _First within this story, Naruto had a bad childhood' (I'm not saying how bad because in Canon we don't know either. Fanfiction has skewered the perception in regards to this)._**

 ** _Also I know the story progressed quickly. But I wanted to get him into the Oto as soon as possible. I don't see the point of Naruto's training being shown when that's all it was. I also said he has a strong bond with the Kyuubi and Itachi but I'll expand on it gradually._**

-X-

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Itachi continued to meditate admiring the peacefulness of Ame during its nights. With no rain and no clouds it was just a serene quiet. It was on night like these where he'd used to train Naruto. His clansmen knew of the meetings but they'd never argued. They were stupid enough to believe that Naruto would become their greatest weapon against the village. They had their own agenda after all.

If only they'd have seen the bigger picture like himself or like his student?

The Uchiha paused at the feel of a presence behind him.

"Leader-sama."

It seemed the Leader of Ame and the Akatsuki wanted to know why Naruto-kun really left.

-X-

 ** _Otogakure (The Village Hidden in Sound)_**

Of course Naruto had his own motives for joining Sound. Not that he'd tell anyone. He didn't want to rely on anyone but himself. There was weakness in relying on others. It led to a reminder of a simple lesson Naruto had been taught by his sensei.

The only one you could rely on was yourself. Relying on others relied on assumptions which bred doubt. Itachi-sensei had told Naruto that so many times before. Shinobi can anticipate moves and research opponents for seemingly endless days and nights, but in the heat of battle, nothing is beyond impossibility. The margin for error in the life of a Nin was near nonexistent and working on assumptions merely led to death.

Besides Naruto's decision to join Orochimaru was already vindicated simply by what he now had access to. In any world, knowledge means power and where Naruto presently stood was a testament to that fact. Before him were hundreds upon thousands of scrolls. It was near endless amounts of knowledge and it all belonged to Orochimaru. As soon as Naruto had been shown it his own respect for the libraries owner had grown massively.

Orochimaru truly was worthy of his title as the prodigy of his generation.

As the hours and days passed, Naruto had continued to read, constantly learning what he could. Orochimaru had information on everyone from the Four Hokage's to each member on the Akatsuki. The more Naruto read the more he realised the less he knew. He learned about the true birth of the Sannin. He was silently awed by the fact the Jiraiya-sama was apparently the most powerful of the legendary three, by Orochimaru's own admission. As for the duo's team mate Tsunade, she had left Konoha years ago due to her own grief.

The more Naruto read, the more he began to learn about Orochimaru himself. Curse marks, apprentices, enemies but nothing on any allies. Still the information on Orochimaru's quest for immortality showed that the man's ambition knew no bounds. Orochimaru was meticulous, detailed in his work and his notes proved it. The man left nothing to chance.

Naruto idly wondered how a man with such vision had not become Hokage.

"Naruto-sama."

Naruto's thoughts though came to an abrupt halt as he heard a 'sultry' voice call his name.

"Karin, how many times do I have to tell you?" He scolded, eyes still fixed on the scroll he was reading.

Behind him, Karin adjusted her black glasses, before giving herself the once over to make sure everything was in place.

Top buttons on her shirt undone to show some cleavage? Check. Black knee high boots? Check. Long red hair straightened on the right? Check. Hair cut short and sharply on the left. Check. Finally, black mini skirt without creases? Check. With all that done, the medic sauntered her way over to the blonde.

"Sorry Naruto-kun." She sighed, before leaning against him.

Now Naruto didn't mind the closeness that the medic obviously craved because to a certain extent, with him being an orphan he sought it himself. But how the Karin had somehow developed an obsession for him in barely a month was beyond even his genius.

It also didn't help that his 'mother' constantly sent him perverted images of him and any woman he met.

The Kyuubi's defence was simple. **"My kit needs to grow."**

Cock blocking himself and blocking out the images was actually how Naruto had developed his stone cold Ninja face.

"I'm guessing we leave in a few hours?" He questioned still reading.

Orochimaru wanted, Naruto personally to scout Sasuke. Apparently Sasuke had been sent on a C-Rank mission to Nami no Kuni. Obviously, to know of such a fact meant Orochimaru had at least one spy within Konoha walls.

Shrugging that thought off, Naruto deliberately avoided looking at the red head's moist and pursed lips.

"Just you and me Naruto... All alone..." Karin smiled as her hands traced a faint outline against one of the blonde's cheek.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SHITHEAD?" A voice suddenly cried.

Karin's fantasy burst at the recognition of that voice.

'FUCK WHY HER?' She fumed, before cursing up a storm of her own.

Naruto just chuckled as he straightened out the creases in his cloak.

"I guess that's Tayuya ne?"

Looks like, it was time to meet Orochimaru's apparent elite guards.

-X-

"Tayuya, women shouldn't…"

"SHUT IT FAT ASS!" The kunoichi snapped truly pissed off.

Who the fuck was this Naruto person and why the fuck was she the one who was supposed to spy on him? She instantly turned towards the doorway after hearing a faint sound where lo and behold there the young man himself stood.

"Oi Sakon, Ukon wake up…" Kidomaru said, folding his six arms. Yes, six arms.

"Huh, Kidomaru? What's going on?" Ukon yawned as both he and his Siamese twin brother met the eyes of Naruto.

"Awww shit." Sakon cursed, his thoughts matching his brothers.

Briefly Naruto cast an appraising eye over each of the fourolder Nin in front of him. Apparently the quartet represented Orochimaru's personal guard. Three out of the four seemed to look at him neutrally however and it was expected if the profiles Naruto had just read were anything to go by, the lone kunoichi of the group; Tayuya, just continued to glare daggers at him.

"You don't look like much asshole." She snarled having already grown impateint with the silence.

"I could say the same to all of you." Naruto shot back tonelessly before he smiled towards Tayuya. "Especially you Tayuya…"

He even made a kissy face which pissed the red head off even further.

Tayuya ground her teeth together before she brought her flute to her mouth.

A soft melody began to echo across the room and from nowhere three brown, four foot tall golem monsters soon emerged in front of the red head.

 _'_ _So these are here summons.'_ Naruto recalled from his studies.

 **"Pathetic little demons, this is her best…"** The Kyuubi smirked at the scene before her. It was just a matter of time before they'd know about her.

The Sound Four quickly learned about what the Demon meant.

"Don't bother."

Tayuya's eyes widened, at the voice she heard from behind her.

Naruto had moved without anyone seeing.

Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon slowly turned to where the Jinchuuriki had once stood and all they saw was a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _(Shadow Clone Technique)._ " Naruto explained calmly, as his arms wrapped around Tayuya's waist from behind drawing her closer. "You'd think training under the eyes of Itachi Uchiha would've done me some good."

Tayuya had tensed at the contact immediately dropping her weapon. She hadn't heard right had she? The fucker behind her was taught by Itachi Uchiha. The clan fucking Itachi Uchiha. A man that Orochimaru had admitted could kill him.

"Now as I was saying." Naruto said resting his head on the red head's left shoulder. "I know Orochimaru most likely told you about what's inside me but if you have a problem with that then…" He left the threat hanging as his eyes flared red and pretty soon afterwards a wave of red chakra had surrounded him and Tayuya briefly from top to toe.

 **"Yes, YES!"** The Kyuubi encouraged menacingly as her cage began to rattle. It had been too long since her Naruto had last used it.

All four of the Sound Nin's eyes widened at the feeling that had just exploded off of the blonde. It was like a raw bloodlust and it surrounded them all. Everyone was silent unwilling to move.

Naruto let the feeling stay, creating a tense atmosphere in the room before he relaxed and his eyes returned to their familiar blue.

 **"Awww, just when things were about to get good Naru-koi** ** _(love)_** **."** The Kyuubi whined before she simply sighed dreamily, thinking of her revenge. Years of training her future mate and she knew he was getting closer to achieving her vengeance against that Uchiha rat that had damned her in the first place.

Back in the real world Naruto could only sigh at the apprehensive looks being sent his way.

"I've read about you all but I want to get to know you all properly. "Especially, you Tayuya." Naruto whispered the last part so only the red head had heard him.

Tayuya actually blushed, not that anyone would call her out on it for fear of their testicles getting crushed.

Naruto immediately turned his attention back to the group as a whole, as if gauging their stances.

"Forgive her insolence Naruto-sama." muttered a sixth person walking into the room.

In walked a taller, than Naruto's five foot six self, white haired young man with striking green eyes. His almost snow whitehair was in a ponytail, and like the other members of the Sound Four he too wore a grey robe, with the large and elaborate purple belt around his waist.

Naruto knew who the new Ninja was. He had read up on all of Orochimaru's guards after all.

"Kimimaro."

A Kaguya.

The eighteen year old, immediately bowed before an intense and familiar pain racked his body. A sharp cough left his mouth which soon became bloody.

"Hai. Naruto-sama." breathed the Nin, wiping his mouth with his hand.

Naruto couldn't help but shake his head.

Itachi had a terminal illness as well although his mentor was able to hide his far more than the Kaguya before him.

Clearly Kimimaro was obviously much shorter on time.

"Karin." called the blonde and of course the bespectacled red head had been waiting.

Tayuya couldn't help but roll her eyes as her fellow kunoichi appeared.

 _'_ _Fucking cock sucker.'_

Orochimaru had told them Karin would be keeping close to the blonde and Tayuya already had an idea how the medic planned to do so. Karin was an open book to her after all.

"He needs rest." ordered Naruto simply.

Naruto had after all read up on each member of the Sound Four and Kimimaro because Orochimaru had allowed him access to such information.

Of course Karin got close to the oldest teen in the room, but she didn't touch him. Hell no. She was a medic not a weight lifter, and the Kaguya dwarfed her lithe form.

Not that Kimamaro would want her help. He'd probably maim her with his bloodline.

"Forgive me Naruto-sama." muttered the Kaguya standing straight and mentally cursing his frail body.

If it wasn't so fragile, then Orochimaru would have no need to waste his time searching for an unworthy host.

On his way out, the white haired Nin shot each one of the Sound Four a warning look with narrowed eyes. Even with his illness, each one knew they couldn't stand up against the Kaguya – even together.

Of course Tayuya grit her teeth, when the Kaguya spat blood at her feet.

"Trash." he goaded, giving a bloody grin.

Tayuya tried squirming out of Naruto's hold, but the blonde didn't even budge.

"White haired shit." cursed the kunoichi before her ire turned to her captor.

Naruto of course shrugged it off.

"Well that was nice." mused Naruto sarcastically, before his attention turned back to those present. "Questions?"

-X-

Well there was one and in another part of Sound, it was being asked to Orochimaru, straight off of his right hand man.

The man besides Orochimaru was a bespectacled manin his early twenties, with silver hair and he'd been under the man's care for nearing a decade now, hence the confidence Orochimaru had in him.

"Why would Naruto willingly join you?" Kabuto wondered still in the dark about the agreement his master had made with the young Jinchuuriki.

Orochimaru just chuckled.

"It's because, our goals are intertwined Kabuto." He grinned knowingly. Both of them wanted Sasuke, albeit for different reasons.

"That still doesn't explain about the Akatsuki though?" Kabuto questioned truly concerned. They'd surely come after Naruto eventually.

-X-

 ** _Amegakure_** ** _(Village Hidden in the Rain)_**

"He won't be with Orochimaru for long. Naruto intends to meet Sasuke." Itachi replied, uncaring of what the Rain-Nin threatened him with.

He'd volunteered Naruto on purpose for that mission. The Uchiha knew why Naruto had left. It was for his sake after all, even if he'd personally convinced Orochimaru otherwise.

The fool truly believed he could attain the Mangekyou, through Sasuke fighting and killing Naruto. As if Naruto would allow Orochimaru to simply pick up the pieces.

"I still blame you for the loss of the Kyuubi." Pein muttered, his lifeless grey eyes staring down the Uchiha before he disappeared into the shadows.

The only reason he'd not killed Itachi was because of Madara.

Speaking of Madara, the orange masked man suddenly appeared by his apprentice's side.

"Naruto's going to train Sasuke isn't he?" It was more an answer than a question and he could tell by the brief smirk that crossed the younger Uchiha's face that he was right.

"Hai Madara-sama."

"To think you'd thought so far ahead." Madara murmured to himself in silent praise at the plot his student had concocted.

-X-

 ** _Otogakure_**

"Since Orochimaru wants the Sharingan, our goals are intertwined." Naruto concluded. "He'll bring Sasuke-san and with my help and I'll train him to fight his brother." Naruto began to walk away, ignoring the looks of bemusement and confusion on his future guard's faces.

 _'Just like Itachi-sensei wanted.'_ He added before chuckling to himself.

Interesting times lay ahead.

-X-

 _ **Another chapter done**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Part 3 and 4 of Naruto: Otokage (I merged the chapters as they were 2500 words each)._**

-X-

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 3** ** _and_** **4**

The reality of being a Shinobi is nothing like the stories that children are fed. In a fight or a war there are no winners or losers. There are only survivors and the dead. Words like heroes are fraudulent. A hero to one person is a villain to the next. The Fourth Hokage was testament to that.

There are no such things as "legends". The truth is that in the life of any Ninja there are only three things which are guaranteed; decisions, conflict and bloodshed. No more, noless and the Uchiha massacre was a testament to that.

Yet despite being despised by the majority in Konoha because of what he held, Naruto couldn't help but occasionally think about the past he'd never encountered. What if he'd remained in Konoha? What if he believed that heroes were real? That a 'real' Shinobi way was worthwhile? The blonde chuckled to himself at the thought of it. If he believed in all that then he'd have to be an idiot who couldn't see that there was an 'underneath the underneath'.

Coincidentally the reality of a Nin's life was similar to the mood of the village where he now was. Nami _(Wave)_ as it was commonly known was a place that had paid the price of a Shinobi life because whoever the Mizukage was obviously cared little for the place to allow it to become so desperate.

The cold weather and eerie silence were a reflection of the sorry state the village lay in. Naruto had read everything he could about the village because of his own interests. It was one besieged by poverty and bloodshed yet despite all this the place still had the potential to become a powerful ally because of its location alone if his intervention went as planned.

"Naruto-Sama..."

Upon hearing his name murmured and having got past the mental image of Karin on her hands and knees with a collar around her neck, Naruto turned to check on his team mate and silently smiled at her sleeping form. Though she lacked the fighting abilities of the Sound Five, Karin's skills at sensing chakra surpassed even his own and made her a valuable team mate especially in a place as deserted as Wave.

It was then that Naruto noticed a brief grimace in the medic's features as she shivered because of the cold weather and he immediately placed his cloak atop of her own. Immediately he noticed that Karin relaxed in her new found warmth. With his partner taken care of, Naruto's mind wandered back to the matter at hand.

There was only one reason he was in Wave and that was to gain an apprentice…

It was from a distance that he'd watched, his blue eyes filled with mirth at the familiar scene before him. It was of a young man, who Naruto knew for certain was the same age as him practicing water walking. Funnily enough such exercises were something that Itachi had emphasised as a necessity.

It didn't matter to the man that a Jinchuuriki's chakra reserve would compromise his control. To Itachi Uchiha that was simply an excuse and excuses could be dealt with just as weaknesses can be overcome.

Despite the nostalgia, Naruto couldn't help but be impressed by Itachi's younger brother. It had been several hours and yet still Sasuke had not tired.

Just as that thought crossed Naruto's mind, Sasuke snarled annoyed by something.

It was a shame though that Sasuke-san got so angry the Jinchuuriki mused.

-X-

Sasuke had been training since the morning and he didn't feel any stronger. In fact he felt weaker, like he'd collapse any moment. He couldn't stand the thought that he'd been surpassed by his own 'favourite' fan girl and a weak heiress for teammates. It also didn't help his ego that his teachers had told him he was expected to perform the worst.

He growled at the thought and braced himself again for another 'water run', determined to persist with his training. If this was the only way to obtain power to avenge his family then he'd die before he'd fail.

So again Sasuke tried to calm his thoughts, and Naruto continued to watch, waiting like all good Shinobi would. The more the blonde watched the more obvious the truth became. Sasuke had potential simply because of his work ethic. There was no doubt about it. Plus the mere fact that his chakra had lasted as long as Naruto had watched was further proof.

But like all Shinobi Sasuke possessed a weakness and Naruto was taught to prey on weakness.

-X-

The problem with most Shinobi is that they work so heavily on their strengths alone that their weaknesses are overshadowed and not necessarily covered. Most people don't see. weaknesses as an opportunity to improve. Then again most ninja are usually dead shortly after their weaknesses are found.

Still, Naruto had seen 'all' of the Akatsuki's members up close and like so many other Nin and he knew none of them were any different. The majority focused on their strengths. In the Shinobi world, there were very few rounded Shinobi.

It was one of the reasons why Naruto respected Itachi so much. His sensei had an arsenal of Ninjutsu, his skills in Genjutsu apparently surpassed all others in Konoha and had been compared to that of the fabled Kurama clan; a clan that solely focused on the power of illusions. Couple both of those alongside the man's upbringing in the Uchiha clan and ANBU and the result was Itachi-Sensei officially being one of the strongest Nin alive.

Yet despite all this, even he possessed a weakness and it was the same for all Shinobi. Regardless of who they were, they all possessed a weakness. If they were puppeteers they were usually physically weak. If they were proclaimed geniuses they were usually arrogant at least if the Uchiha clan's members were anything to go by before their deaths and Naruto too knew he had weaknesses as well though.

He was no fool though unlike most people. He was like Itachi. He acknowledged his weaknesses.

He knew he possessed one of the greatest weaknesses known to many young Nin and one he couldn't address regardless of the number of hours he trained. Simply put he lacked experience.

Though Naruto had no doubt that he could overpower Orochimaru in a straight fight the problem he faced was how. How could he beat the man? When was the right time to strike? Orochimaru was well versed in the ways of a Shinobi. What the man lacked in brute force like many others he made up and surpassed in cunning and guile all gained through years on the path of a Shinobi.

There was a reason that Orochimaru had been acknowledged as a genius back in Konoha and that was without taking into account his life away from their old home.

So with those thoughts in mind, Naruto had continued to try and plan the man's demise. If Sasuke was retrieved, Naruto couldn't afford to attack Orochimaru on the small chance Orochimaru killed his future student so the best time would surely be just before Sasuke was bought to Oto. But his thoughts were disturbed by a soft voice echoing in his mind which he soon felt himself drawn into…

 ** _"Just wait."_** The Kyuubi's voice purred, reminding her jailer of the words she'd been told by him countless times.

Naruto could only stand still in a trance like state as those words struck home

For all Shinobi the importance of waiting for the right opportunity was as important as knowing the weakness itself. Waiting for the right opportunity to present itself was needed sometimes. It was another lesson he'd been taught. It was something his teacher had shown him first hand during one of their spars.

At the end of the day it only took one strike to kill someone and as he heard his mother's voice and then Sasuke slump to the ground from fatigue, Naruto was brought back to his immediate problem which was earning the Uchiha's trust.

-X-

Sasuke could only stare aimlessly at the ground as his vision blurred. Hour after hour after hour of training and the effects of chakra exhaustion had begun to take their toll on him. All of a sudden he heard something. It sounded like a rustling of leaves and instantly something didn't feel right to the Uchiha. He could tell there was someone standing behind him.

An ominous feeling began to grow in the pit of his stomach.

"You've really grown…"

The whole of Sasuke's body froze knowing that voice. It couldn't be 'him' could it?

"...haven't you Sasuke."

Slowly, the young Uchiha turned dreading the site that awaited him but there he was, his head bowed but there was no mistaking it. Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at his clan's murderer. It was his older brother; Itachi.

The young Uchiha just began forming hand seals without hesitation.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" He roared spewing a giant fireball from his mouth.

'Itachi' simply sighed at how predictable 'his brother' was.

It's why he stood still as if waiting for his end and a brief smile crossed his face, which Sasuke managed to see right before Itachi became engulfed in flames.

The hit was followed by a deafening explosion.

The whole area was swept up in wind and smoke. Sasuke managed to hold his ground despite the force of it all. It took a hell of a lot of time for the explosion's aftermath to die down.

But when it had, the Genin Uchiha wished it hadn't. He couldn't believe the sight that greeted him when the smoke settled. He'd hoped that, that one jutsu was it? The rational side of his mind knew it wasn't. The rational part of his mind was screaming for him to run and call Kakashi for help. But his body was desperately hoping it was. Sasuke felt like he was hallucinating. He felt tense all over and his vision was blurring.

Swoosh. All of a sudden from out of nowhere, kunai began to descend on Sasuke at him from everywhere. Left, right, above, front and behind…

Sasuke was soon ducking and diving, desperate not to get hit. It was as if he was surrounded. Kunai after kunai began to rain down on him. He began unleashing his own weapons all around only to watch them disappear in the darkness and then come back at him twice as fast. Itachi was nowhere to be seen.

It didn't take long for Sasuke's breathing to become ragged and so was his thinking. The only thing he could think of was that his brother had finally returned to finish the Uchiha massacre. But that thought. All those memories from that day four years ago…

Sasuke had returned home that day, he'd been eleven years old and all he'd seen in his clan's district were bodies. Lifeless bodies littering the ground… He'd remembered seeing his parent's bodies… There's no way to comprehend the kind of mental damage that such memories could do to someone, especially someone who'd never seen death before.

It was in that single moment, that all the pain and all the blood from that day came to the fore of Sasuke's thoughts. He just couldn't forget it. Finally he snapped and his eyes flared.

"I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed defiantly.

He didn't care anymore if he was going to die. If he was going to die, he'd die like a true Uchiha. He began sending technique after technique frantically in search of his brother. Fire would soon follow anywhere his eyes caught a glimpse of. The longer it went the easier it became to dodge whatever was sent his way.

'Itachi' barely contained a smirk at sight of his brother's defiance and he could tell Sasuke had changed. That look in his eyes said it all… It's why Naruto decided to end the charade and put Sasuke out of his misery.

-X-

In the Shinobi world deception is a trait that's shared by all Shinobi. The same trait applies to history being deceptive. The infamous story of the Kyuubi was proof enough.

The now legend would say that over fifteen years ago, on October the tenth the Nine Tailed Fox was laying waste to Konoha that was until the intervention of the village leader and his home's most gifted ever Nin strode into battle. The story goes that he the Fourth Hokage or Minato Namikaze as his real name is, fought the Fox one on one and was the greatest of many heroes who were born that night.

Now what history doesn't and may never show was 'how' this lone man was able defeat a seemingly unstoppable enemy. History doesn't show that he had help nor did it show that a 'hero' was actually born on that night. But the truth is, the newborn too wasn't a hero. There are no such things as heroes after all. The newborn was merely another tool in the making like most children born in Shinobi villages are.

The child, barely minutes old, would eventually have his 'mother and his lover' sealed into him by his own father. In case the significance or the interpretation of that last sentence is lost, it will be repeated. The Fourth Hokage, sealed a demon into his only son…

Now in doing so, the Fourth Hokage had sacrificed his own life. He'd made a deal with a Death God in order to do so, but he had stopped the Kyuubi. He had earned his own victory. Regardless of sacrificing his life and his son, he had by all means defeated the seemingly 'invincible' demon. But history, contrary to popular belief is never written by the winners, it's written by those who find themselves in the most convenient position thereafter.

If it was written by the winners, then maybe it would be the Kyuubi who would be writing it especially with how things were turning out. It was she who looked on in amusement at the young man who lay resting in her lap, almost cradling his sleeping form close to her body as if he was going to disappear. Her hands weaved their way through his gold tresses, savouring the small murmurs of content she brought from her jailor.

A brief smirk graced the vixen's features as she recalled how he'd fallen into her hands. Even before their first meeting so many years ago she'd guided him, training him in her own subtle ways to be her own weapon. At first it was mere whispers during Naruto's sleep, eventually it became much more with the two meeting face to face.

Her instincts though as a demon were never quelled. What she'd sought initially was revenge, and she'd be damned before anything stopped her. But in Naruto she'd found something else. In Naruto, the Shinigami and the blonde rat that had embarrassed her all those years ago- not to mention her previous host who the Kyuubi had no kind words for - had gifted her someone who was more than willing to do her bidding. Proof of that had been when the boy had torn a huge part of the seal that bound them to one another, and had even offered to tear the whole of it even if it meant freeing her and possibly killing him.

Oh Naruto had been so innocent then at least when came to his concept of right and wrong.

In that single moment, the Kyuubi knew she'd found someone worthy of her time. Somewhere along the line the fascination she had for the 'brat' transcended almost instantly into a unique bond of sorts because the Kyuubi realised Naruto was everything she needed and not in the material sense.

 **"Naru …"** She whispered soothingly. Naruto stirred as he heard a familiar sweet voice call him. **"It's time for you to leave."**

-X-

With night having passed, Naruto felt himself being shaken and warily he began to waken to a fresh morning breeze and sunlight obscuring his vision. Moving swiftly, Naruto returned to his team mate's side, noticing that she too had awoken.

"What's wrong?" He questioned becoming wary of his surroundings all of a sudden.

"Two people are heading this way…" Karin replied unusually serious.

 _'Maybe it's Kakashi-san.'_ Naruto mused, having already been told by Orochimaru of who to expect Sasuke to be with. Immediately Naruto turned back to his partner.

"Go hide." He ordered abruptly. The shift in attitude stunned the young medic.

"But Naruto …" Karin was about to protest but she shut up straight up.

Naruto had just leant forward and pressed his lips against her temple. He held himself there, before moving his mouth to the medic's ear.

"Don't worry about us. I can handle myself." He whispered, teasingly.

Karin's face just turned as red as her hair.

-X-

All Sasuke could feel was a stinging pain at the back of his head. He groaned in discontent as he felt himself being abruptly woken. As his eyes opened he began to relive the events of last night.

"ITACHI!" He growled frantically looking around. But his brother was nowhere around. Neither were there any signs that he'd ever been there. Instead all there was, was a blonde haired teen staring down at him.

"That name would explain your eyes then Uchiha-san or should I call you Sasuke instead." The blond before him smiled.

Everyone in the Elemental nations knew about the Uchiha massacre.

Sasuke could only stare back up confused. His whole body still felt sluggish from all the training yesterday.

"My eyes. What do you..."

Naruto simply gasped slightly in feigned shock.

"Here look." He grinned pointing to the kunai in his right hand.

Sasuke eyes began to focus, staring intensely at the gleaming metal being held before his gaze. The Uchiha's, now black and red eyes widened at the reflection in front of him.

"The Sharingan…" He breathed in disbelief.

Naruto feigned shock once more before chuckling.

"You sound surprised?" chuckled Naruto lightly. The laughter quickly disappeared though and his hold on his kunai tightened."We have company."

Sasuke never even had a chance to react.

-X-

Kurenai frowned to herself at the sight before her. She knew she had to act fast, as she saw a kunai being held towards Sasuke's face. The Uchiha looked like he was about to be killed by one of Gatou's lackeys she assumed. The Jonin kunoichi made a mental reminder to smack her fellow Jonin for allowing Sasuke to train alone.

"Stay here Hinata." She ordered, turning towards her student. Her answer was a nervous agreement.

"I-I will s-sensei…"

-X-

Naruto just stood completely still knowing he was going to be fighting soon. For a moment there was silence. An entire forest seemingly went to sleep. Then it came.

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu _(Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death)_." A voice suddenly called.

Naruto's whole body began to be enveloped in roots and vines as his vision noticed a brief blur of red move towards his neck.

"What do you want with Sasuke?" Kurenai threatened, weapon in hand appearing behind the young man. Naruto remained impassive, his eyes staring down towards the Uchiha as if he'd frozen because of an imminent death.

 _'Something's wrong. Why isn't he saying anything?'_ Sasuke began searching frantically almost expectantly. There was no way it could be this easy. Kurenai pressed the kunai closer to the blonde's neck expecting blood. But as steel met skin, Naruto burst into a puddle of mud. The echo that came as the weapon the clone had held met the ground was frightening.

 _'So where's the real one?'_ Kurenai wondered, quickly glancing round. The true Naruto smirked as he appeared behind the shocked Kunoichi. He swiftly grabbed her arms twisting them both, behind her back.

"Drop it now, or else…" He finished pressing his kunai against her abdomen.

Now despite her obvious calm façade, Kurenai grew concerned. Not for herself but for her two students.

"How did you?" The Jonin murmured in disbelief.

"Kawarimi _(Substitution)_ , Tsuchi Bunshin _(Earth Clone)_ and finally I knew you were coming." Naruto interrupted. "You were obviously expecting Uchiha-san alone that's why you didn't mask your chakra until it was too late…"

Kurenai's eye widened at having been beaten so easily. Rookie Jonin or not, how could she make such a simple error. "You shouldn't have charged in head first without knowing what I could do." Naruto stated tonelessly.

Sighing, the blonde's grip moved to the kunoichi's slender wrists, spinning the puzzled Jonin so that the two were staring at each other face to face. Kurenai stared in disbelief at the sight of the curious blue eyes that she was confronted with. The person in front of her was no older than her students.

Ignoring the look he received, the smile that Naruto had, had on his face earlier returned.

"I've always wanted to hold a beautiful woman in my arms." He chuckled, before he let his grip on the woman's wrists relax and he tossed his kunai aside. He inwardly glowed knowing that such a simple compliment and gesture had probably eased any fears there were.

The slight blush on Kurenai's features were all the confirmation Naruto had needed, to realise the situation had been diffused.

It's why Naruto quickly switched his attention to Sasuke. "Can you walk Sasuke, it's obvious you used a lot of chakra?" He questioned, squatting down so that he was at the same level as the still seated Uchiha.

Not moving an inch, Sasuke just nodded dumbly.

 _'He was able to beat a Jonin so easily.'_ He thought, awed.

A part of him was fuming that the teen in front of him had such power. But the rest of him cowered in fear. The person in front of him seemed so similar to Itachi it was as if the two were family themselves.

Sasuke didn't know how right he was…

-X-

 ** _Good or Bad?_**

I know manga and anime drag out fights but to me Ninja fights should be quick in most cases.

Also note I said Sasuke was water walking, not Tree climbing and I said Sasuke was eleven when the massacre happened. I'll try and emphasise that Naruto and co are a little bit older in the story with the odd mention.

Finally I don't buy into the idea that Kurenai only has skills in Genjutsu. I just think her strength lies heavily there. But with her fight consider Naruto knew she was coming and that Kurenai did underestimate him.

-X-

 ** _Jutsu:_**

# Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball technique. C-Rank: Ninjutsu. A giant fireball aimed to incinerate anything close by.

# Magen: Jubaku Satsu - Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death. B-rank: Genjutsu Vines appear to grow at the target's feet, restricting their movements. Once the opponent believes that they're captured, the user can apparently kill them with ease.

#Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu - Earth Clone Technique. C-rank: Ninjutsu. This technique creates a clone made of mud of the user. Since it is made of mud, it can easily be destroyed.

# Kawarimi- Substitution. D-rank: Ninjutsu A technique that allows the user to switch with an object of similar size that's nearby.

-X-

 ** _Edit: 27/2/2016 – There was the Naruto/Haku scene - the only differences were it was Fem-Haku and there was no "I'm a guy moment..." - I edited it out. Didn't like how it turned out. Anyways t_** ** _hank you very much for reading._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Part 5 of Naruto: Otokage - note chapter 4 was merged into the previous one_**

-X-

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 5**

Kakashi Hatake was a man whose prowess was known throughout the Shinobi nations. The son of Konoha's legendary white Fang, a student to the Yondaime Hokage and one of the last holders of the Sharingan.

He was nothing short of genius but he'd witnessed his fair share of tragedies. He'd lived through the third Shinobi war and the loss of his team mate, when he was only thirteen. He'd witnessed the Kyuubi attack and the loss of his sensei when he was fifteen. Then when he was twenty seven yet another tragedy had struck in a long line.

He'd lost his sensei's son.

-X-

For Shinobi there was a reason that emotions were supposedly forbidden. It was because they bred doubt and indecision. It was because they aren't black and white.

Orders were simple. You followed them until they were complete. The mission meant more than anything else and team mates meant nothing. The suicidal death of his 'disgraced' father had taught him that. It was only until he'd lost a friend had he realised the failings of such a one way thought.

He knew better than anyone that shinobi lived for the good of their village and their loyalty was to their Kage. But having watched his deceased sensei's legacy in a village that he'd already lost so much to he began questioning his loyalty to his home. There were times he'd wondered whether Minato-sensei had done the right thing.

To sacrifice his son for a village that he now believed didn't deserve it. He'd watched his home and he nearly growled at the thought. He'd watched as the civilians celebrated the supposed death of the boy that stood before him. It only angered him further at the lack of action the Sandaime had deemed worthy.

It's what made the sight before him even more satisfying; as in front of him was proof that his sensei's legacy hadn't been lost just yet.

-X-

Naruto smiled at the older Nin watching as the man merely stared in shock at what stood before him. He knew all about Kakashi, after all knowledge was power ne…

"What's wrong?" He questioned only to feel his hair ruffled affectionately.

Whilst Naruto was five foot six and he still had a few years of growth left, Kakashi at six foot was still taller than him. Not as tall as when Naruto had last seen the man which had been several years ago but still.

Kakashi managed a smile though it was hidden by his face mask. To think Naruto had grown from the quiet child who he'd used to watch over when he was in ANBU to a strong hearted young Shinobi.

' _Younger than you, yet stronger than I'_ He'd said to his team recently.

Irony truly was a bitch.

But he hated the look in Naruto's eyes, the look of someone who'd become comfortable with killing. It wasn't a lesson you could be taught. It was one bridge for all Shinobi that had to be crossed alone but one that his pupils hadn't even crossed yet.

Kakashi began to walk away, gesturing to be followed.

He knew Naruto was here for a reason, but for the moment he didn't care. He was merely glad that, for his sanities sake at least that the sixteen year old was alive.

-X-

Naruto walked into the house to be greeted by an odd sight.

A young woman with emerald eyes and pink hair was glaring towards him.

Sasuke-san was looking at him in something that was akin to fear and respect.

The Jonin he'd dealt with too was looking at him with a fair amount of respect in her red eyes.

Then there was an older grey bearded man. Who reeked of alcohol who, too was looking at him with a surprising amount of respect.

Tazuna had listened to _'the hot piece of ass'_ talk about her defeat to the blonde. It made him wonder if Gatou had sent the boy here to kill him…

Finally there was the other Kunoichi of the group, the one with the all seeing Byakugan eyes.

"Hyūga-sama, is something wrong?" He questioned and said Hyuga could only blush further.

"E-er no…" apologised Hinata, noticing the looks being sent her way.

-X-

" **Looks like we might have found you more play mates to be with Karin and Tayuya…"**

Naruto managed a wry smile having just bared witness to the apparent Konoha student and teacher 'sandwich' he was expected to be a part of.

" **Remember practice makes perfect."** Kyuubi grinned readying herself for a smart retort.

Naruto smirk though just mirrored that of his vixens.

' _Mother always does know best?'_ He agreed placing his perverse thoughts aside.

-X-

"Naruto?" questioned Karin getting her partners attention.

Naruto shook his thoughts aside as he was snapped from his daydream. He couldn't help wonder though if the Hyūga's jacket or her sensei's wrapping truly did hide such figures.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I just thought of something."

"Like…" She questioned, leaning forward in anticipation only to feel a flick against her forehead.

"Nothing." He smiled ignoring the pout being sent his way.

-X-

It didn't take long for Naruto to become acquainted with the group. It was simple or so his genius had summed up.

They'd been led astray by a sob story by Tazuna-san the bridge builder. The group had agreed to carry on, by Sasuke's insistence. This had led to Kakashi calling for abackup as a precautionwhich had led to the arrival of Kurenai a fellow Jonin in Kurenai. Theoriginal squad had had to deal with Zabuza; an A-Ranked Nuke Nin of Kiri which for a Genin team was unheard of. Thanks to Kakashi they had, only for the Kiri native to be saved by a fake hunter 'd only figured that out in hindsight. Now they were training in preparation for the fight with what was assumed to be Zabuza and his partner.

 _'This could make recruiting the two far more difficult'_ thought Naruto amused.

That had been his first thought when he'd thought when he'd heard of the former Kiri Ninja.

"So let me get this straight…" Naruto began eying the group of Konoha Nin. "You didn't realise that Hunter-Nin were supposed to dispose of the body straight away…" He trailed off only to receive a sheepish grin from Kakashi.

Out of the three people he was closest to back in Konoha, Kakashi for sure was the most nonchalant.

' _The person isn't Zetsu then…'_ mused Naruto remembering his time with Akatsuki's very own cannibal Hunter Nin.

"Hai Naruto-san…"answered Kurenai because her concern, having learned of the situation was for her charges.

"It's Naruto." He replied swiftly only to receive a look of confusion from Kurenai. "I'm only sixteen."

"Plus its makes Naruto-sama feel old." An all too familiar voice intruded.

Naruto could only huff his annoyance.

"Karin?"

"Yeah yeah Naruto." She said correcting herself before moving onto his lap.

Kakashi's quickly closed his copy of Icha staring at the two.

"Are you two?" He gestured bringing his hands together.

Karin answered by grabbing a hold of Naruto's hands.

Kakashi's brow arched and because of his Icha Icha worthy curiosity he had to ask.

"But you haven't had…?"

Naruto shook his head.

"No. Not with Karin."

The Copy Nin nodded before the realisation dawned on him.

"So you have?"

Naruto nodded a sly smile on his face as the silver haired Nin looked on with pride in his eyes.

"Congratulations."

"WHAT!" A shrill cry interrupted the group, from the doorway as the Kunoichi who'd listened to everything gave herself away. Dusting herself clean, she glared daggers at the blonde who seemed oblivious to it all.

"YOU HENTAI!" Sakura screamed accusingly at the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto just shrugged thinking back to his last present from Itachi.

Thinking back to it, he'd only realised now that he'd probably walked past Jiraiya of the Sannin that day. The man had had his hands full though to take notice. He wasn't the only one as Naruto soon found out, his memory drifting to the thoughts of a red haired women and her blue haired twin sister.

"Happy sixteenth birthday ne…" Was all he could say, ignoring the looks of fury from the pink haired Konoha Kunoichi whilst Karin could barely hide her glee.

' _Naruto-sama's even had practice.'_

"So where were we?" Naruto asked again as everything became silent.

"Training." replied Kakashi smiling.

"You mean water walking…" Naruto managed another sigh. "So they've done nothing basically."

Kurenai managed a half hearted sigh of her own.

"Sakura reserves need building whilst Sasuke never finished the training…"

Naruto turned towards the last Uchiha who'd been sat silently staring at him.

"It because he's too hot headed..."

Again a high pitched scream of protest erupted from the pink haired one.

"SASUKE-KUN ISN'T HOT HEADED!"

Naruto's gaze quickly turned towards the Kunoichi.

"Yes he is."

"NO HE'S NOT."

"Yes he is."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is."

"No… He's… Not." Sakura snarled getting even more annoyed.

"Yes he is."

"No he…"

"Is."

"Not…" She snarled.

"Is…." Naruto deadpanned.

"Not."

Both Jonin's shook their heads at the antics of the two.

"He is Sakura." Chimed Kakashi and Sasuke grit his teeth.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura cried in disbelief "But Sasuke-kun is rookie of the year, he's."

"Only in Konoha." Naruto added still calm. "Officially I'm not even a Nin, yet I still was able to beat Kurenai-sensei here easily whose a Jonin."

Kurenai ignored the blush on her face because of the reference, as she growled to herself at being bested so easily.

"Even Kakashi-san here would be hard pushed to keep up with me."

Tazuna spat out his sake shocked, while Tsunami his daughter had dropped the plate she'd been holding. Inari his grandson who'd been listening from the stairway had his eyes wide in shock before he growled and walked back up to his room.

Idiots, they were all going to die anyway. No one could beat Gatou.

"He's right you know…" Kakashi pitched in. "He's trained constantly since he was eight."

Sasuke froze. He'd trained since he was eight. That was as young as Itachi.

Sakura though now had a look of deep thought etched on her face.

"But Kakashi-sensei, how do you know about him?"

' _Maybe he was a part of our village?'_

Kakashi smiled towards his young charge knowing she'd put two and two together.

"It's was my job to Sakura. Before I became a sensei I was a part of ANBU."

Sakura curiosity was immediately tossed aside. She couldn't believe her perverted tardy sensei could have been one her village's elite.

"I didn't believe it either Sakura." Kurenai piped in knowing the younger woman's thoughts as Kakashi just settled for reading his porn novel.

Naruto whispered in Karin's ear. She soon picked herself up, as he followed suit.

"Tazuna-san, I'll be at the bridge so leave your work till we've dealt with Gatou."

Kakashi knew what that meant but he didn't wish to lose the blonde having only been just been reunited.

"Makes sense that Zabuza would go there, but can you handle him and his partner?" He stressed knowing that the Hunter Nin's abilities were unknown.

Naruto gave a brief acknowledgement as he continued to walk on.

"Karin, you're staying here though…"

"But Naru…" She pleaded only for it to fall on deaf ears.

"I need you alive not dead." He said softly knowing it was true. "Just bring her with you Inu-san."

Kakashi nodded his agreement, as Naruto disappeared.

"Can he be trusted?" Tazuna voiced no longer concerned by the blonde's presence only to receive a nod of acknowledgement off Kakashi.

There was a reason for his trust in Naruto beyond Naruto being his late sensei's son.

Of course Tazuna didn't know why, still, the old man whistled appreciatively. If this Naruto was on their side and could beat his escorts then that was good enough for him. Zabuza had been out matched by two elite Ninja. So how could he stand up to a third?

It was too good to be true which is what bothered him.

-X-

The week came and went, as Naruto sat alone waiting through it all. It was easy enough even with the cold. He'd been trained to survive alone, to fight alone. It just made things easier. He had rations to so... The only problem he faced was when Zabuza and his apprentice would show themselves but for some odd reason he knew it was today.

Admittedly there was one other problem that Naruto would have to deal with later. He couldn't read Kakashi's true motives. Being a part of the Akatsuki, he knew of the importance that Jinchuuriki held for their village. They were potentially their village's ultimate weapons. Cloud and Rock both had two according to the Akatsuki's knowledge, whilst Sand had only one.

Naruto had begun to wonder whether Kakashi would attempt to 'drag' him back. The idea of a 'reunion' with his old home did gain his interest but he had his own thoughts to deal with.

Like the senbon that had been sent passed his faced to…

"A fake…" A voice growled at the sight of a puff of smoke.

"You didn't think that was 'him' did you Zabuza-san…" Naruto mused at the sound of 'Tazuna's' demise.

Two figures gradually revealed themselves from the mist.

"So another Konoha Ninja? Great." The man grumbled.

Naruto again shook his head as he stared at the tall raven haired man whose lower face was covered in bandages. The only attire his opponent truly had on was a signature weapon which was as tall and as wide as the man himself. It was a sword of real renown known as the Kubikiri Hocho.

The Horse Cleaver...

It was a blade worthy of someone of the Seven Swordsmen of The Mist.

Naruto wasn't daunted by his opponent mind as he replied.

"Not exactly Zabuza-san…"

Zabuza immediately readied himself, hefting Kubikiri from atop his shoulder in front of him. No one was going to stop him from his pay

"You get one chance. Maybe you'd like to join us. I could always do with more tools." offered the man.

Naruto just stared the swordsman down. He knew all about Zabuza; one of the leaders of the Kiri Seven.

"For what, another failure in Mist…" Naruto chided knowing of the 'attempted' assassination of the Mizukage.

Zabuza couldn't contain the growl that escaped his mouth at the jibe towards his 'fuck up'.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He smirked turning towards his apprentice. "Haku, don't interfere. He's mine…"

Naruto had an apt response before he bit his thumb before and raced through several seals

"I'm not into that…" .

Of course his barb had caused Zabuza to growl.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu _(Summoning Technique)"_ murmured Naruto pressing his palm against the ground.

A small raven appeared from the smoke, quickly resting atop Naruto's shoulder.

"Kuro-san _(Black)_ sorry to disturb you but…" Naruto started to apologise only to get a knowing look sent his way.

" **We're going to fight?"**

The Jinchuuriki let out a held breath at the prospect.

"I don't want to but…"

" **You have to then Naruto?"** Kuro questioned only to receive a shake of the head from his wielder.

"Not really."

" **So he wants to?"** The bird said motioning towards the former Mist Nin.

"Yes, He wishes to fight."

The bird just scoffed immediately transforming into a small all black Kodachi which Naruto caught by its hilt in his left hand.

At the sight Zabuza couldn't resist laughing almost maniacally. The blonde had the balls to take him on with something that was the length of his forearm.

"You think a toy like that's going to hurt me?"

-X-

Kyuubi meanwhile yawned at the sight of it all. Maybe Naruto would kill the fool. It was what he deserved in her eyes for insulting her mate.

-X-

Naruto's head lowered as his eyes met the now awakened red ones of those of his blade.

"I wouldn't upset Kuro-san…" His voice became silent as his eyes became red. "You don't know what were capable of."

When he charged at the former Kiri Nin, Naruto was surrounded by a blazing red aura.

"What the f…"

-X-

Kakashi had begun rushing to the sight of the bridge, scared by what he'd just felt. Naruto had been sending clones on a daily basis with updates. Today though they'd agreed for Kakashi to meet him at the bridge.

He'd left ahead of the others to check on Naruto, but that feeling of murder he'd sense. He'd known it all too well.

 _'_ _The Kyuubi'_

-X-

Zabuza barely parried the first strike, before he felt a slash across both of his arms.

' _This is not normal…'_

"No Kirigakure no Jutsu _(Hidden Mist Technique)_?" Naruto snarled as his hands raced through several seals.

Zabuza for the first time in a long while began to fear for his life as did Haku. She'd only ever something similar to the strangers power once before. And that had been from the tyrant that was Yagura, the Mizukage.

' _Zabuza-sama!´_ She thought worriedly. Haku readied herself to intervene.

Naruto reared his head back, as the Chakra that surrounded him flared.

"Katon: Karyū Endan _(Fire Dragon Flame Missile)_." He breathed sending a stream of fire towards the stunned Nuke Nin.

There was no time.

Zabuza was promptly teleported out of the way, leaving his sword to take the brunt of the attack.

He could only watch, as Kubikiri Hōchō became encased in white light as the attack hit its mark. It was then he knew he'd lost because he realised what the true intent of the attack was. It was to separate him from his now 'untouchable' sword and Naruto just smirked seeing the realisation on Zabuza's face.

Looks like metal conducted fire after all.

"I'm not here to fight either of you." Naruto said as his calm returned to him.

Haku in truth hesitated. She couldn't sense any deceit from the approaching teen.

"Stand down. Haku." growled Zabuza.

Haku was stronger than him despite being his follower.

Still even with her Hyoton bloodline, Zabuza could tell she wouldn't stand a chance against the Ninja in front of them. Especially considering he was a Jinchuuriki.

'Is he Konoha's?' thought Zabuza getting to his feet.

If so, a lot of village were going to shit themselves if they ever crossed the person in front of them.

"We don't have long, but I've got an offer for you both."

-X-

It was minutes later Kakashi had decided to make himself known.

Naruto turned to stare at the masked man, whose approach seemed tentative, cautious even. There was an obvious question on the Copy-Nin's mind which Naruto swiftly answered…

"I'm fine."

Kakashi immediately breathed a subtle sigh of relief.

' _So he's learned to harness it…'_ The Copy Nin surmised.

Naruto inwardly smiled, people were so easy to read when they let him.

' _But only if she lets me…'_ He added as an afterthought.

"And Zabuza?" wondered the Copy Ninja.

"I beat him. But I let him and his partner go…" shrugged Naruto. "Gatou is going to be coming here soon though."

Kakashi found himself not needing to question the blonde, as an army of thugs approached them with a short businessman at the head of the crowd.

It was Gatou.

"Should've figured the 'Demon of the Mist' was just name…" mused the man, before he adjust his sunglasses.

It's not as if he'd intended to pay Zabuza mind.

-X-

It was the sight all of Team Seven and Karin were greeted to when they finally reached the bridge.

Zabuza was nowhere to be seen. Regardless Naruto was there guarded by the masked Nin they'd missed but behind Kakashi-sensei and Naruto was an army.

The crowd of mercenaries immediately parted way for their boss, almost cheering his every step.

"Gatou." Tazuna spat in disgust…

-X-

Naruto turned towards Kakashi noticing that Gatou' and his men had began their advance.

"You need proof that I'm still in control don't you?" The Jinchuuriki asked not even needing an answer.

Again Kakashi sighed. So this was what had become of his psuedo kid brother.

"Do what you have to."

Naruto turned towards the Nin behind him who all stared blankly at him.

"I want you all to close your eyes and cover your ears…"

Sasuke growled, what was the idiot trying to prove?

"I wasn't asking Uchiha-san, all of you close your eyes and cover your ears until Kakashi says otherwise."

Sakura and Hinata both clenched their eyes shut, as Sasuke hesitantly followed.

"You too Kureani-sensei, No one should see this…"

Kurenai couldn't bare the idea, of someone about to throw his life away.

"But there's…"

Hundreds...

Naruto just waved the concern off.

"Numbers aren't a substitute for quality."

"Do what he says Kurenai?" Kakashi called readying himself to fight.

Itachi had trained Naruto to be the Uchiha's mirror image. Naruto was a seasoned killer despite his and he'd already began ghosting to the group of Gatou's men who all began to murmur amongst themselves.

Eventually Naruto got to hearing distance of the group.

"Looks like we've got a kid who wants to make it easier for us…"

"You think so don't you?" The Jinchuuriki murmured staring the group down.

Naruto drew two handfuls of Shuriken, each precariously placed between his fingers.

Within seconds the only thing Gatou registered was that eight of his men had been left to lie in their own blood and that was when it began.

Everything seemed to slow.

Haku, Zabuza and Kakashi could all tell something was wrong as none of the mercenaries made a move to even try and kill Naruto. Not one thug moved.

"You've trapped yourself thinking that only numbers would be good Gatou-san."

The blonde's gaze began to move from left to right knowing that there was no escape for those in front of him.

"You go left or right you drown. If you go forward to me you die…"

As soon as Naruto had moved forward Gatou's men began to shuffle as the dissent fell upon them and Naruto loved every second of it.

The helplessness…

He thrived on it and he knew so did his partner.

-X-

Kyuubi let out a gasp in pleasure as she bared witness to every word and movement her mate made.

Her love was close to killing all this vermin. Just for her… She stared at her drenched hand, still quivering from the feeling she'd just succumb to.

" **Oh Kami Naru."** She breathed.

-X-

Naruto smirked as his killing intent flared at the now trembling men.

"What you Gatou-san, have is hundreds of individual mercenaries, whereas what I have…" The smirk Naruto, had never left his face."Is a thousand man team, do you see the difference…" Naruto grinned as he began forming an all too familiar to cross seal to himself.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _(Shadow Clone Technique)_ …"

As soon as Naruto had said it, a 'clan' of identical copies of the Jinchuuriki came to life each sporting the same, empty look their creator hadeach with their own imitation of Naruto's black blade.

Naruto just watched as his army descended on the helpless group and then the screams began.

"If only you were a Genin maybe you'd understand the importance of teamwork…"

What followed was nothing short of a recreation of Kyuubi's visit to Konoha. It was bloody. It was chaos and in short…

Gatou and his men never stood a chance.

-X-

 **Jutsu** _:_

# Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile ( _Katon: Karyū Endan_ ). B-rank: Ninjutsu

This technique exhales a long stream of incredibly hot fire from the user's mouth like that of a flamethrower.

-X-

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Edit: 27/2/2016 – So the main amendments I've made are_**

 ** _One a few words seemed stuck together because the documents between opened in three different word processors at various points._**

 ** _Second and more importantly – I change suffixes and certain ways characters are addressed. For example the Hyūga's jacket was initially the Hyuga girl's jacket. I also edited out Zabuza calling and Tazuna at some point calling Naruto a gaki and there's other ones like Kurenai calling Sakura not Sakura-chan._**

 ** _I got rid of a lot of suffixes and key words (like child, son and chan/kun) because I want it to be emphasised that Naruto and co are older. Yes I know suffixes can be used as terms of endearment but I find if Naruto calls more than one female character 'chan' it makes them seem younger – in fanfiction anyway so I edited that._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Part 6 of Naruto: Otokage._**

 **-X-**

 ** _Edit: 27/2/2016 – can't remember what I wanted to say._**

 ** _Basically Kakashi and Naruto are close. I didn't really expand on it. Imagine the dynamic of Naruto and Itachi and Kakashi like a bunch of step brothers. Naruto's closest to Itachi but Kakashi has also been close to him._**

-X-

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 6**

Naruto had ghosted beside Sasuke. He managed a brief chuckle at what he was about to do. It was something Itachi-sensei would always do to him when his concentration wavered during the early mornings. He brought two fingers up and pressed them against Sasuke's forehead.

The Uchiha winced as he felt a stinging sensation against his temple. He opened eyes expecting to be greeted by Kakashi only to see a hand gesturing to the horizon. His eyes followed it and he couldn't believe it. There was an army there. But it sure as hell wasn't Gatou's mercenaries.

There was a near infinite number of Naruto's clones.

It was impossible.

"Impressed?" Naruto asked toying with the kunai in his hands. To him people like Gatou didn't deserve remorse.

Sasuke's body moved on its accord.

This wasn't possible. There was no way that it could be over so fast.

Naruto watched bored by the amazed look on Sasuke's face. To him it just felt so odd that people couldn't accept death.

Karin was the first one to actually greet him.

He should have known Karin must have watched the whole massacre because of her ability to sense chakra. He'd forgotten that even non-Shinobi had a small amount of it. Chakra was after all the essence of life…

"You watched didn't you?"

It was more a statement, than a question and his team mate soon forgot her ire at the Mist Nin as she saw Naruto-sama's attention all on her.

"You only told the Konoha Nin not to watch." She teased as she pushed up her glasses in an all too familiar gesture. Besides, she'd cut people open for Orochimaru so bloody scenes were nothing new to her.

It was then that Naruto managed a sly smile of his own as he grabbed the medic and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Not bad…" He grinned watching the blush grow on her face.

Naruto was going to approach Kakashi before he froze. It was then another realisation dawned on him as he stared at the guarded form of Tazuna…

"Karin…"

Said red head inwardly began cursing Kami or whatever higher power there was as she recognised the blonde's seriousness. Somehow her time with her 'obsession' always seemed to be interrupted.

"What now…" She grumbled.

"The clones are here... I need to go."

Naruto had already separated himself and soon broke into a mad dash towards Tazuna's home. He began cursing at the stupidity of the Konoha Nin and his own as well. He should've realised that they'd 'only' agreed to protect Tazuna on this mission. It had just become so obvious what Gatou must have done…

Everyone always has a backup plan.

-X-

 ** _Tazuna's Home_**

Zouri smirked to himself at the situation he now found himself in. Who'd have thought the old man would have such a 'feisty' daughter. The worst thing was that the boss had just wanted her killed. What a waste that would've been. It was why he'd decided to take things into his own hands. Because the way he saw it was what Gatou didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides Waraji had gone in search of some kid which had left him all alone with only a women for company.

It was just too good an opportunity to pass up. It had been days since his last piece. All the waiting had made it more worthwhile with what he'd ended up with. He knew she was helpless as there wasn't a Ninja in sight. He'd already bound her wrists and legs as soon as they'd ambushed her home. The only reason he hadn't gagged the bitch was because he loved the feeling of women screaming for him.

His body hovered over his captors, laying on top of her struggling form. His head lowered whilst the blade in his left hand remained firmly pressed against her throat. His slimy tongue slowly trailed across Tsunami's cheek ignorant of the shiver of disgust.

"I bet you like it rough don't you…" He murmured licking his lips.

His response was to be spat at in the face which only turned him on more. He tossed aside his blade as his left hand reached to his cheek taking the saliva between the tips his fingers. He stared at it as if fascinated before his palm connected against Tsunami's cheek.

The sound echoed and all Tsunami could do was wince at the stinging sensation against her right cheek.

Zouri's left hand stayed, his look softening only for it to contort into a maniacal smirk. He'd smirked knowing that the defiant look before him still hadn't faltered. His hands teasingly lowered before he began forcefully groping Tsunami's clothed chest. He clenched his palms as tight he could, all the while watching how Tsunami's face would show nothing more than look of pain and he loved it…

"That's good isn't it?" Zouri breathed a wicked smile etched on his face.

He raised himself eying his 'fuck' for the day, his hands almost trembling in excitement as he began to undo his belt but he could only gasp as he felt pain from the top of his head.

Tsunami's eyes widened as she recognised the blonde Nin who'd appeared from nowhere.

Naruto snarled. To think he hadn't saw this coming.

He'd grabbed the back of the man's hair, pulling forcefully and without remorse his kunai ripped through the throat of the-would-be-rapist. He didn't even flinch as he held the man's lifeless body in his grasp before he tossed it aside.

He knelt down and cut free the ropes that's had held Tsunami's wrists and ankles and all he could do was grit his teeth in anger at the scorch like marks that the rope had left on her skin. He pulled the shocked women into his arms ignoring the flinch as their bodies touched one another.

Tsunami was shivering and her breathing had become shallow. Her arms on instinct wrapping round the blonde's torso. All she could hear was that she was safe now. She was safe now. She was safe now.

Her mind just kept repeating the words over and over.

Naruto barely managed to suppress a growl at the foolishness some Shinobi displayed. It was as if they lived their lives following rules. Following fools like sheep.

Shinobi from places like Konoha followed rules.

He'd underestimated the inexperience of the Konoha Ninja because they were led by Kakashi.

His anger was lost though as he heard the plea in Tsunami's voice. She was desperate to know of her son's safety…

"He's fine…" He whispered his hold on her hardening. His clones had dealt with the other fool after all.

After that there was silence as slowly Tsunami managed to calm herself. She never even felt the blow to the back of her head that rendered her unconscious.

-X-

It was the sight Kakashi eventually walked into, Naruto holding a sleeping Tsunami in his arms.

Naruto's face became one of seriousness as he looked on expectantly towards Kakashi. The two were alone so he naturally expected questions to be asked.

"This is where you're supposed to say where did you learn Bunshin Daibakuha _(Great Clone Explosion)_ or the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _(Shadow Clone technique)_?"

It was only then that the thought truly crossed Kakashi's mind.

As an ANBU Captain and one of Naruto's minders back in Konoha he'd seen the reports Itachi had left behind on Naruto's training for the Third Hokage and it seemed that the Uchiha had left out his fair share of information…

He'd expected it in truth as he'd only been a part of a handful of training sessions with the duo.

"Well…" Naruto murmured his gaze still on Tsunami's sleeping form.

Kakashi merely smiled lazily behind his mask.

"What's done is done…" He shrugged.

Naruto looked bemused by the answer.

He couldn't help but think how 'impassive' Kakashi seemed to be towards Konoha.

He didn't have time to question such a thought though as his gaze suddenly shifted towards his left where he could sense something in the distance and it felt so strangely familiar. But what troubled him was that it wasn't the first time he'd felt 'paranoid' since he'd left Sound. The problem was that the feeling would just disappear, vanish into thin air like nothing was ever there…

"You felt that didn't you?"

Kakashi had already unveiled Sharingan searching for anyone in the distance.

Naruto meanwhile stared at the women in his arms. His look softened but there was no time for admiration. Regardless of what his 'conscience' had treated him too… He rose to his feet as he made his way over to his old guardian.

"If I were you I'd start spreading the word of Gatou's demise…" added Naruto and Kakashi mentally began cursing irony.

"So where are you going now then Naruto?"

The way the blonde seemed to deal with everyone was beginning to make him feel

-X-

 ** _Wave Forestry_**

Naruto cautiously looked around as he made his way through the dense forestry of Wave. First left then right and then his eyes would drift up and behind. He knew someone was out here which is why he sat down readying himself. Whoever was following him obviously didn't wish to be found so all he could do was see who or what awaited him. It didn't take long for him to feel a presence 'materialise' behind him.

Looks like Leader-sama hadn't taken too kindly to his leaving.

Naruto slowly rose turning towards the figure that stood behind him. What he saw was no surprise in all honesty. Who else would Pein, the leader of Rain and the 'leader' of Akatsuki trust more than her, someone who had been beside him for most of his life?

"I should've known he'd send you Konan."

A teasing smile played its way onto the women's lips.

"It's time for you to return to us Naruto."

Naruto too smirked because he had to admit, Konan was loyal and in the Shinobi world true loyalty was hard to come by.

"Is that your choice or 'his'?"

Konan's amber eyes suddenly narrowed.

"It is God's will."

Naruto shook his head as his admiration was lost. There was loyalty and then there was idiocy…

"About that…" Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I'm not sure if I believe Leader-sama is truly Leader-sama if you understand me…"

Immediately Konan froze.

' _He couldn't know…'_

But maybe Naruto did because of Itachi.

Naruto knew then that something was off. Ever since he was told of the 'true' nature of the Uchiha massacre he knew that no assumption regardless of how wrong it seemed could be tossed aside. It was another lesson Itachi had told him.

 _"People live their lives bound by what they accept and believe as true Naruto-kun that's how they define 'reality'."_

No truer words had been spoken to Naruto. To an entire nation Itachi was seen as a criminal yet the reality of it was he'd saved them all.

So many thoughts had lingered in Naruto's mind since that night.

How was one of them? How had Itachi been able to kill so many Nin? Supposedly alone as well It was just impossible to do so secretly.

Another problem was 'when' had Itachi been inducted into the Akatsuki? Obviously it had been when Naruto wasn't around. But who, who had offered him the chance to join them. Leader-sama never left Ame and none of the other Nin could hold themselves against Itachi's eyes.

The final doubt in Naruto's mind was why Itachi was the only one in Konoha's biggest clan to have the Mangekyou Sharingan; something as powerful as it should have belonged to more than just one man. Such knowledge on how to attain it must have been hidden or lost even. Even Itachi's genius couldn't stumble upon something as twisted as killing your best friend. The idea was even more debateable when Itachi was a man who shied away from violence.

There was only one conclusion even though Naruto had never questioned his sensei.

Someone else must have been involved with all three.

Naruto finally lifted his gaze staring at the robe that was the trademark of all of Akatsuki's Nin, the black cloak that bore thered cloud insignia of the Akatsuki.

"Is there something beyond the 'red clouds' of Akatsuki which even I didn't get see Konan?"

Konan held her tongue. If Madara's awareness became known, Akatsuki would be in far more trouble.

Naruto bit his thumb readying himself. He knew this was the one chance he would have to avoid a fight. It wasn't as if he couldn't take Konan on though. There were only three people for certain who he couldn't beat in Akatsuki and even one of those was only because he lacked a technique to do the amount of damage needed to destroy his hearts…

-X-

The Kyuubi was struggling to breathe as her ruby eyes dimmed. Her body still couldn't stop quivering because of the last climax she'd just felt because of Naruto.

They hadn't even reached their anniversary yet.

 **-X-**

 ** _Good or bad?_**

 ** _I had to end it there ('cause I'm a tease)._**

 ** _PS1. In Canon Naruto only goes back to Tsunami and Inari. After everyone else is at the bridge._**

 ** _PS2. Karin swears a fair bit. See the manga._**

 ** _PS3. I toned down the suffix usage by Naruto because it comes across as childish - it makes Naruto (and those around him) sound younger than I want him to appear. Edit 27/2/2016 – these are old notes. Fun fact I was one of the first writers if not the first to age Naruto up at the start of stories._**

 ** _PS4. One of the things that makes the Akatsuki fearsome is their unique skills. Naruto unlike others has had time to 'research' them. Knowing and Expecting are two different things._**

-X-

 **Jutsu** _:_

# Bunshin Daibakuha: Great Clone Explosion. A-rank: Ninjutsu

It's a shadow clone that will explode on command. The blast created is by an expulsion of chakra cause large damage.

-X-

 _ **Edit 27/2/2016 - I've pretty much edited out the presence of Zabuza and Fem-Haku - again I didn't like the meeting of Naruto/Haku - the canon regurgitated for this story didn't fit so it got edited out. In this chapter there was a meeting of Fem-Haku and Karin but with the previous Naruto meet's Haku scene gone I removed that as well.**_

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Part 7 of Naruto: Otokage._**

-X-

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 7**

Ame _(Rain)_ was as harsh a home as it was a warzone. Because of its location in between Iwa, Kumo, Suna and Konoha it had bared witness to a fair share of conflict throughout the years. But the Sannin weren't the only survivors of renown from the village.

Konan herself had been raised there. It was through the trials of poverty and civil war that she had become the Kunoichi she was today. She'd had to suffer through the reign of Salamander Hanzo for one thing and now she was revered as God's Angel in her home.

Now as much as she abhorred violence because of her past there was only one way to solve this.

"Do you honestly believe you can beat me?" Naruto stated seriously. No longer was the teen as teasing as he just was.

From above the blonde, Konan merely looked down impassively as her white wings continued to keep her a float.

"I wouldn't be here to retrieve you, otherwise would I?"

Naruto just sighed. Sometimes there was no alternative but to fight. It was a reality which Itachi had despised but embraced.

" _You must fight because no one else will for you."_

The Jinchuuriki just sighed slightly wary recalling that. Sometimes he hated how his older brother was always right.

"You still didn't answer my question." The blonde murmured before making hand seals. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…"

Said Nin just managed a serene smile ignoring what had been asked of her before and with but flick of her wrist her shuriken dispatched the three clones with ease.

"I'm sure your older brother taught you more than that." chastised Konan still hovering above the Kyuubi holder.

The blonde's composure remained unmoved as he made another three clones.

"…and I'm sure Leader-sama is usually the one who has to protect you, the damsel in distress." Naruto shot back simply, noticing Konan's eye's narrow once again.

He didn't give the kunoichi a chance to respondthis time.

"Bunshin Daibakuha _(Great Clone Explosion)_!" He called causing the three clones stood before him to explode.

The Ame Kunoichi's wings flapped as she attempted to dispel the smokescreen in front of her, but she only heard a cry come from within of 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu _(Summoning Technique)_ '

Konan's eyes widened. Itachi had spoken highly of his student's use of his limited arsenal of jutsu. She sent a flurry of projectiles into the smokescreen attempting to injure whatever the blonde had summoned only to see a giant black bird tear through the smog and emerge with Naruto riding atop itabove her.

"Kage-sama _(Shadow)_." Naruto smiled from atop his summon. He may not have been as large as the likes of the legendary Gamabunta or Manda but the boss of the Raven's easily surpassed them in speed.

The aged summon her's beady black eyes seemed to narrow at the sight of destruction beneath of him.

"Naruto-kun what trouble, have you caused this time?" He lectured expectantly.

Naruto would've chuckled if he were younger. The boss always scolded him and his son Kuro because of their partnership and relative ages.

"Blame her." Naruto said gesturing towards his enemy of the moment.

Kage's black eyes moved to the sight of the Ame-Nin who was staring back at his wielder. This one youngling was the cause of the trouble. This was going to be simple.

"Your control's perfect." He observed noticing how effortlessly Konan seemed to rise with her wings. "But you lack the stamina to match someone like us child." His deep voice seemed to echo in the lonely forest.

"Life's made her too stubborn to listen, Kage-sama." Naruto interrupted and the aged boss grumbled something along the lines of kids these days.

"It's an unfortunate trait in all of your kind my boy." He added before rocketing into the skies.

Konan stared from beneath the disappearing two and it irked her to know that there was no way she'd be able to match their height. There was no way she was going to wait to see what Itachi had meant in regards to his student abilities so she set off deciding to try a coax the blonde into getting close to her.

' _Leading me away from the water. Clever'_ Naruto grinned but it was expected.

"After her." He ordered and his summon began the chase.

Konan glided gracefully through the forestry of wave, her wings propelling her effortlessly past any hindrance. She didn't need to look above to feel the presence that shadowed her.

Naruto continued to watch as he followed the blue and white blur below. This called for death from above. His hands formed the seal for the Kage Bunshin and as soon as the clones were formed, each swan dived in turn to the greenery below with only one thing in their mind.

Deforestation and what followed was a chain of deafening explosions.

Konan nearly stuttered in her escape at the sign of the first boom and each one in turn began gaining on her. Within tens of seconds, it was already becoming worrying. The path of destruction the clones were making was only going to end at her.

Her eyes widened as she saw the shadow that had been cast on her suddenly surge ahead of her and she turned back intent to out manoeuvre her target.

Naruto smirked from his perch no one could out run the Boss of the Ravens. He began running through another set of seals. He was no Nidaime Hokage, but Naruto naturally drew chakra to himself because of his 'blessing' and this coupled with the climate of wave meant.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu _(Water Dragon Bullet Technique)_." He breathed sending a massive water dragon crashing towards the earth below.

Naruto was in perfect sync with his partner and he braced himself as Kage opened his wings and whipped up a terrible storm.

There was no escape for Konan as she was drowned by a tidal wave of water from above and she hit the ground hard, her drenched wings hindering her fall further.

Kage swooped down hovering over the fallen Nin and it was an intimidating sight.

For the first time in a long while Konan felt scared. She'd been scared when Yahiko had lost his life. But right now she was scared like never before and this was because of a mere child.

"You're held in such high esteem in Ame, yet you can't even beat me." Naruto sighed to himself before he jumped down and moved within yards of the Kunoici. "Now I asked a question, and I want an answer…" He muttered, his narrowed eyes showing his annoyance for once. He didn't like fighting unless there was a true reason to.

"You'd never understand." Konan growled defiantly, clutching her wounded left arm.

It was broken for sure.

Naruto sighed as his hold on the kunai he held tightened. He'd figured Konan wasn't going to talk and he lacked an affinity for interrogation. There was only one way to deal with this. Again for the umpteenth time that day, Naruto's hands moved into a cross seal but this time only a single clone appeared.

"Deal with her wounds." Naruto ordered, tossing a scroll to his clone before moving off his summon to walk away. His job was done.

"...and Kage-sama please take her back to Ame." Naruto said calmly before disappearing from sight. He'd done what he had to. He'd survived the first 'test' of many he was going to be dealing with in regards to the Akatsuki.

Back in the clearing, Konan could only stare wide eyed at where the Kyuubi's holder had once been. She'd been at his mercy.

"Why?" It was all she could say. Why had she been spared?

"Leader-sama isn't the only one who dislikes Shinobi Konan." smiled Naruto's clone as hewas allowed to tendto the Kunoichi's right arm.

The clone then watched as his master's summon, flew off into the distance until it dispelled itself.

What? You expected another death to add to the stupid number of unnecessary deaths that had come because of Shinobi. Sorry to disappoint but what makes a leader is the decisions they make and if Naruto was going to be the leader of Sound he had to make decisions.

Besides if Orochimaru taught Naruto anything in there short time together it was that you acknowledged what you couldn't deal with at present and readied yourself for it in the future. Plus there was no reason to gift Leader-sama a vendetta against him by taking his lifelong partners life.

-X-

In her 'prison' the Kyuubi lay on her back, body quivering, chest heaving in delight as another climax came over her. Her ruby eyes were closing now, how many more times was her love going to put her through this. Her left hand was drenched in her release and teasingly she ran her fingers delicately over her tongue.

It tasted good but it was missing something, something only Naruto could give her. Maybe she'd have to forego their agreement.

-X-

 ** _Tazuna's Home_**

Karin waited, idly playing with a strand of hair. Her nerves had been on edge, sensing the amount of chakra that fluctuated in the distance. It hadn't helped that the Cyclops of Konoha's weird group just kept telling her to relax.

What could she say, she was clingy. Naruto was the first person who was willing- and actually capable of challenging Orochimaru. Maybe that was why she didn't want to lose him. There was also something that made him alluring and it wasn't just his chakra. It was why she'd rushed back to Tazuna's home. But honestly why had she worried. Naruto was the epitome of what a Shinobi had to be.

Eying Team Seven, Tazuna and Karin as soon as he'd walked in, Naruto just smiled.

"Gatou's gone and Zabuza's been dealt with so all's well that end well ne?" Naruto smiled walking into the house looking no worse for wear.

He was greeted by a crushing hug by Tazuna who couldn't help but allow a torrent of tears to escape his eyes. To think Gatou had been dealt with and it was thanks to someone so young.

Naruto comfortingly patted the older man on his back.

"How's Tsunami-san?" Naruto mouthed to Kakashi.

It was a question that the Jinchuuriki would see the answer to in the coming days.

-X-

A few days had passed since then, in the short time since Naruto had managed to find out a lot about the resolve of a certain civilian who'd been tested by the burdens motherhood and of living a life of relative poverty. He was silently impressed by Tsunami's strength and it made him wonder about his own situation as an orphan.

Where would he be if he wasn't a Nin?

" **You know you shouldn't worry about such a thing love."** The Kyuubi soothed from her confines. It hurt her to see her one and only in such a state.

"I know." He replied effortlessly. For once there was no witty come back, no innuendo.

It was a thought that had frustrated him at times when he was younger but he no longer cared for it. His past was his past. He had to deal with the here and now.

Getting up from his seat, Naruto moved to Tsunami's side, noticing that her gaze had wandered to the moonlit site outside her home. She flinched as she felt Naruto place a hand on her shoulder.

"Forgive me Naruto-san I..." She apologised only to feel Naruto place his right hand atop one of her own.

"You don't have to explain yourself."

Civilians believe it or not were once Nin or rather their distant deceased ancestors were. It was a fact which had startled Naruto when he'd been told by his teacher. Once upon a time (it sounds like a fairytale but it isn't) there were no established villages just one great war. But to survive as the villages were established Shinobi began to engage in other occupations. It was necessity. Adapt to survive.

Who'd have thought civilians would also have a history in violence. Then again they were as much a part of a hidden village as the Nin these days. Unfortunately the only similarity between the two now were that they were both human (or more human than others considering Kakuzu, Sasori and co) and both faced hard ships. The difference though was how they dealt with those hardships.

Nin lived by the simple rule that emotions were forbidden. Feelings were supposedly a weakness. Shinobi rule number twenty six. You have to love hypocrisy don't you. Civilian didn't have written rules to live by when it came to killing for your clients.

Regardless the simple truth is how people in general deal with their emotions varies from one person to the next. It was a lesson that was hard to accept (seeing as how Nin are expected to see everything in black and white) but that was what Naruto believed in. Even if people have suffered the same illness, came from the same clan and so forth no person was the same as the next, no two situations are the same irrespective of their similarities.

Naruto had seen how Kakashi had tried to explain to Sasuke that the two (Kakashi and Sasuke that is) were similar and in a sense he was right. They'd both suffered losses ironically for the apparent good of Konoha if one was to generalise. But the reality is the one similarity that every living person shares is that they're individually different.

The bottom line is nobody knew what Sasuke had gone through but Sasuke, just like nobody knew what Naruto had gone through but Naruto. Though it's true that Tsunami wasn't the only women who'd ever been forced upon and unfortunately she wouldn't be the last, no one knew what emotions she was going through but her.

It was why Naruto had decided to help out. After all he lived by the laws that he was taught, not by the ones that he could read from a book.

Whilst everyone had remained oblivious to Tsunami's plight due to in part her own relative silence alongside Naruto and Kakashi's own -the two had kept tabs on her over the past few days. Just making sure that the women wasn't alone with her thoughts for one thing.

"Tsunami-san perhaps you should get some rest."

Inari too was a concerned. His mom just seemed different to her usual self since the day Gatou had been beaten by Naruto-Niisan.

Tsunami sighed in defeat. Perhaps it was for the best.

"Maybe a shower and an early night would help me."

She smiled half heartedly towards Inari who seemed to buy it, but Naruto was far from convinced neither was Kakashi who'd been keeping an eye on things whilst he indulged in his favourite past time.

Naruto watched whilst briefly engaging in small talk with the Genin of Team Seven. All three seemed to be curious of his past, some more vocal about it than others. Unfortunately Naruto couldn't tell them.

Imagine telling Sasuke to his face that you were trained by his brother. That would be the equivalent of the Nine Bijuu attacking all at once. In short, it wasn't an enticing prospect.

With Kurenai resting because of her watch last night, Kakashi shut his book, seeing that his Genin wouldn't give him a chance otherwise to do what he'd wanted to.

"Erm Naruto a word in private please." He said smoothly, ignoring Sakura's cry of outrage.

It was words like that only made the remaining Konoha Ninja's curiosity grow even further.

Now stepping outside Naruto was slightly apprehensive.

"This isn't about me coming back to Konoha because if it is…"

Kakashi sighed. Well so much for that idea.

"Well it was." He chuckled. "But since I can't convince you to do that, I've got something to teach you…"

Naruto's scepticism died down a shade at that.

Kakashi held his right palm out and Naruto could only watch fascinated as a ball of Chakra seemed to appear from nowhere.

The strain was briefly showed on the copy Nin's visage. As good a Ninjutsu user as he was, he wasn't on his sensei's level.

"Do you know what this is Naruto?"

A shake of the head was what he got.

"Naruto this right here is the Rasengan _(Spiralling Sphere)_." He said proudly knowing who its creator was.

The blonde peered closely, observing for once with a childlike innocence on his face. The sight in front was, was… Magical. He'd never seen anything like it. Oh sure he'd dealt with shape and nature manipulation but he'd never seen anything like this.

"Why are you showing me this?" wondered the blonde apprehensive.

Kakashi simply eye smiled.

"Well since you're not going to come back with us and this opportunity might not come again, I figured this would be the only chance I could teach you something."

Honestly it wasn't simply because Kakashi had faith in Naruto that he wasn't suspicious of the blonde. But it was also because Itachi had warned him exclusively.

 _'_ _There's a group called the Akatsuki that hunt the Bijuu – Naruto if he stays here will be an easier target for them. You're just going to have to trust me on this.'_

That was Itachi's first warning just days before the Uchiha massacre.

 _'_ _What I will do is for Naruto's and Sasuke's sake as much as it is Konoha's...'_

Then the Uchiha massacre had happened with only Sasuke's survival and Naruto's immediate disappearance.

'I hope you know what you're doing Itachi...'

The Uchiha was Kakashi's junior by a decade, Itachi had been under Kakashi's watch when the Uchiha had first been inducted into ANBU but really they'd mainly bonded because of Naruto.

It's why Kakashi was more than a little suspicious of Itachi's motives for killing his clan.

Kakashi hadn't liked Itachi's plan but he'd not questioned it. As is Naruto was assumed to have been taken against his will, so he wasn't regarded as an enemy of Konoha which meant there was an open invitation for him to return home. Plus the Third Hokage had confirmed to Kakashi that there was indeed a group called the Akatsuki out there so Itachi obviously had a plan.

If Itachi's plan gave Naruto the best chance of survival, Kakashi was all for it.

"…there's something else though isn't there." Naruto asked eyes still transfixed on the ball of chakra.

"This is a part of the Fourth Hokage's legacy and he wanted you to have this to be able to protect yourself."

Naruto let a brief laugh escape his mouth.

"When I pass on I guess I'll give him my regards." He smiled. There was no animosity towards the Fourth. Merely respect because as a Shinobi you have to do what you feel's necessary.

"But there's a catch Naruto." Kakashi quickly added.

"Let me guess I have to come back to Konoha." Naruto offered offhandedly.

Kakashi just chuckled. Despite what he'd been through Naruto still managed to have a sense of humour it seemed.

"No you have to master this." He said hinting at the Rasengan.

Naruto just stared confused.

"Isn't it already…"

Kakashi shook his head.

"Sensei passed on before he had chance to finish it, but he wanted to add his element to it."

So that was the problem.

"…and Naruto I believe you can do it."

' _You're his son after all…'_ The copy-nin added as an afterthought. Even if that secret was potentially buried.

"So right now you're going to teach us?" Naruto questioned. It was no secret that the Fourth Hokage before he'd become such, was Kakashi's teacher.

"The first part yes, but I only have ideas on how to finish the Rasengan."

Naruto nodded already having an idea.

"One second, I need two things."

Kakashi's brow arched before Naruto elaborated.

"One is Karin as she's a sensor and two is this…" Naruto grin grew wider as the clearing filled with hundreds of clones of him.

"So you know the secret huh?" Kakashi stated. Anything the Kage Bunshin mentally learned was gifted to its user after it was dispelled.

The only problem is most people who knew the jutsu didn't have the chakra reserves to make real use of the feedback.

All the Naruto's nodded but it was the original who answered.

"I know that people are going to come after me for what I hold so I need to use whatever it takes to protect myself."

' _and my…'_

' ** _Love.'_** The Kyuubi finished sultrily.

Naruto mentally agreed before he turned to stare at the glittering night sky. It was going to be a long night.

"I'm going to check on Tsunami-san." Naruto turned to his left and began talking to the clone nearest to him. "Fetch Karin and tell her to look at the Rasengan."

If Karin could see what Kakashi was actually doing with the Chakra in the technique, it wouldn't take him too long to catch up to Kakashi's level now would it?

As Naruto returned back to the home, only Karin remained awake. She'd been hoping for some alone time with the blond. Unfortunately it just simply wasn't to be as he'd been followed by one of his clones who quickly explained to the kunoichi what she needed to do.

' _This is getting annoying.'_ Karin growled to herself. It was like some higher power liked pissing her off.

Quickly getting up she stopped the real Naruto from making his way upstairs as she grabbed a handful of his ass, through his cloak.

Naruto paused and turned to see a smug looking Karin.

"You owe me for this." She warned with a sly smirk on her face.

Before she could leave though, Naruto leaned back down and let his hand briefly caressed Karin's now blushing cheeks.

"Fine then…" He surrendered before moving his head closer to the red heads.

Karin could've died right there and then as she was kissed by her partner. Or ripped Naruto's cloak and clothes off and had sex in the kitchen with the blonde. Either would've been fine. She opened her mouth and felt Naruto take the opening, running his tongue over hers and she couldn't hold back a loud, throaty moan.

Before the Kyuubi took over and things escalated, Naruto pulled back his calm look back on his face before making his way upstairs leaving a dazed Karin in his wake.

-X-

" **Looks like** **practice really does make perfect doesn't it?"** The Kyuubi grinned licking her lips.

Having just witnessed that fling between Naruto and another of his little playmates their agreement was officially null and void.

-X-

 ** _Tsunami's room_**

Naruto knocked on the door to Tsunami's room gently.

…

Nothing and then another knock followed but once again nothing but silence greeted him.

He went to knock again but the door eerily opened itself with no one in the room.

"Where is." Naruto pondered out loud only here a choked sound coming from the side of the bed.

He moved cautiously, expectantly because there sat slumped and clutching to a blanket was Tsunami-san shivering. Her hair was still damp, water still fresh on her porcelain skin and her brown eyes looked unfocused.

Tsunami had heard someone enter her room but hadn't paid them any attention. The only thing she was doing was staring at the mirror in front of her, looking at where the bruises had once been because of…

She took a deep breath to compose herself. Kami she didn't want to think about it. She'd never felt so alone, so vulnerable.

Naruto moved beside her, before cautiously kneeling down.

"You know if you keep staring at that mirror all you'll see is a beautiful women."

The briefest of smiles came on Tsunami's face at that. Funny, she could barely look at herself without feeling disgusted. Tsunami took another deep breath to try and gather herself as she turned to look at the blonde beside her.

"You know I'm here if you need me Tsunami-san." He said tentatively.

"I know." came the subdued reply. "It's just."

The last few days had been a lot to take in.

Here beside her was someone barely a handful of years from being young enough to be a son because of his age yet he'd dealt with that, that _bastard_ so easily. Tsunami wanted to scream at the injustice of it all. She, the village, her father and Inari had suffered under Gatou for what had seemed like so long yet this young man in front of her had dealt with him effortlessly.

She reached out to touch the blonde's whiskered cheeks one hand still clutching the blanket to her quivering body.

"I am real Tsunami-san." Naruto said giving her one of his most sincere smiles. "If you need someone to talk to I'm..."

Tsunami out of the blue lunged at the young man who'd saved her.

"Thank you." She breathed, holding onto Naruto as tightly as she could. A lone tear escaped her right eye. He probably had no idea what it meant to her or her home to be rid of Gatou.

Naruto froze, just briefly having not expected such a sudden show of gratitude. Eventually he reciprocated the gesture. His hand rubbing circles on herfather bare upper back. The two stayed together for some time until Naruto laughed slightly, more to himself than anyone else.

He ran a hand through Tsunami's still damp hair.

"You know you'll catch a cold if you stay like this." He teased.

Tsunami suddenly became aware of her bare state and let her hold on Naruto relinquish, blushing slightly. Naruto turned his gaze away as he looked around for a towel. Unfortunately with none within reach he had to settle for his cloak to do the job. He shruggedit off and handed it to her.

The thirty year old mother of one was still blushing. She was practically naked underneath the bed sheets she held.

Naruto brought his hands up to cover his eyes having read her thoughts like a book.

"I won't look Tsunami-san."

Tsunami wasn't going to take a chance. She covered her chest with her free arm before flinging the blanket over the unsuspecting blonde's head.

Naruto began to playfully scuffle around the sheets. It was after a lot of exaggerated effort that he managed to break free. Seeing that Tsunami had wrapped his cloak around herself, he realised he wasn't going to get that back anytime soon, especially with her current state of dress underneath, or lack thereof.

"Now it's time for you to get some rest Tsunami-san." He said suddenly lifting the women.

Tsunami gasped as she was hauled off the ground effortlessly like a bride and placed atop her bed.

"Tsunami-san, I can put you to sleep if you want with a." Naruto was going to say with a Med-Nin technique meant to be aid the wounded.

"Just stay with us for the night Naruto-san."

Naruto stared somewhat surprised by the request.

"Are you sure?"

Tsunami just smiled, holding onto the blonde's hand.

"I just wish to spend one night next the Hero of Wave."

Naruto inwardly groaned. He wasn't going to hear the end of this from.

" **Just get on top of her, pin her down and."**

Yeah, it was going to be a long night.

-X-

It's such a rarity to see any real interaction between Naruto/Tsunami so that's what this chapter had in it.

I also wanted to show Naruto isn't a killing machine hence the sympathy to Tsunami and mercy towards Konan.

Finally a Naruto trained by Kakashi and Itachi is just boss and its well on the way to an O.P. Naruto which is what I wanted.

Again Kakashi is not as blindingly loyal to Konoha in this - Naruto is someone that matters to him deeply. Likewise he was on good terms with Itachi – hence his questioning of the massacre.

-X-

 **Jutsu** _:_

# Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu - Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. B-rank: Ninjutsu.

Water takes the form of a giant, powerful dragon, created out of water. This jutsu needs forty-four hand seals and a large amount of water.

# Rasengan - Spiraling Sphere. A-rank : Ninjutsu

You know what it is.

-X-

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Part 8 of Naruto: Otokage_**

-X-

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 8**

Tayuya could call herself a lot of things. Amazing, bitch slapping, ass whooping Kunoichi was one thing (sort of). One of Orochimaru's personal guards was another. As was a Genjutsu specialist. Sadly patient wasn't one of them. As she stood in the middle of nowhere (well near the border of Oto), she cursed her luck in the only way she knew how.

"Fucking Snake-fag cock suckers the lot of them…"

Apparently Orochimaru had gotten wind of her attitude towards the blonde bastard who she was being made to wait for now as punishment for insubordination. It was probably 'Kimimaro the fucked' as she liked to call him, who had ratted on her.

"One of these days I swear I'll fucking rip his head off…"

-X- XXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Amegakure_**

"So he beat you then?"

It was more a statement than a question and Konan could only glare at the Sharingan user.

"You didn't tell us what he was capable of." She hissed, recalling her utter dismissal at the hands of Naruto.

Itachi remained unmoved by the looks being sent his way not only by the lone Kunoichi, but the rest of the Akatsuki.

"First Leader-sama blamed me for the loss of my student when it was his choice to leave with Orochimaru. Then you say I didn't inform you of his skill when I specifically stated not to underestimate him."

Kisame meanwhile grinned. If there was one reason why he respected Itachi it was because he never said any more than he had to.

-X-

 ** _Nami_**

Naruto rubbed his eyes tiredly. It had been a disturbed night's sleep at best. No it wasn't because of Tsunami that he'd had a disrupted rest, regardless of how much the Kyuubi had wanted it to be.

The reason he'd been awake through the night was because of the constant feedback from his Shadow clones. All the knowledge each had attained was sent back to him as they each dispelled. As he held his right palm out, he stared perhaps…

No he couldn't, he wouldn't attempt it here for the simple reason he'd disturb the women who'd slept with a content smile on her face beside him.

As a loose bang of dark hair fell on Tsunami's face, Naruto brushed it away as his hand rested on her cheek and he mentally agreed with his own thoughts.

She was beautiful.

" **Aww, more than me?"** The Kyuubi pouted, nine tails drooping slightly.

" _Yes."_ replied Naruto straight to the point.

At those words a head splitting scream erupted from the vixen.

" **WHAT?!"** She hissed outraged.

Naruto rubbed his forehead. One joke and… Ugh… Troublesome best summed it up.

" _You know what I really mean."_ Naruto tried to placate.

" **That is it, as of now our deal is completely void understood…"**

The blonde kept his calm. That didn't bother him in the slightest.

" _Fine."_

" **Fine."**

" _Fine."_

" **FINE!"** The Kyuubi huffed, arms crossed under her ample chest. She'd scold him some other time.

Naruto really should've known better. You don't joke around at a women's expense. Unfortunately it was a lesson Itachi had never taught him.

It was a kiss to the cheek that alerted him to the presence beside him awakening.

"Morning Tsunami-san." He mused only to receive a bright smile.

Tsunami had woken up to feeling more refreshed than she had for a long while. Honestly what had transpired in the last few days had all felt like a dream. A fairytale with her as the princess rescued by Naruto the 'dragon slayer'.

As she stared up at her blue eyed saviour she noticed a concerned look being sent her way.

"What is it Naruto?" She asked still slightly sleep.

Naruto took a deep breath. He knew this might hurt Tsunami-san but time really was of the essence now.

"I think that today."

Before he could say anymore, Naruto felt a finger pressed against his lips shushing him as Tsunami clawed her way up to his side, still clutching the blanket tightly to her body.

"I know you have to leave today, am I right?" She replied smiling half heartedly.

"How did you?"

"Intuition." She murmured resting her head upon his shoulder.

Naruto gave an, ah of understanding. It was an answer he'd received many times off of the Kyuubi.

"Can we just lie down a little while longer?" Tsunami questioned, already beginning to close her eyes again, as Naruto just smiled.

Honestly having been up for the majority of the night that didn't sound too bad. Settling for resting his head atop of Tsunami's, the Jinchuuriki let his senses be assaulted by the sweet scent of lavender that he'd realised was hers before drifting off to sleep.

The two lay beside one another for a little longer. Tsunami clutching at Naruto's left arm and enjoying the warmth that the young man seemed to emit.

Naruto was eventually awoken to the feel of lips being pressed once again against his left cheek.

"Wake up Naruto."

The blonde managed a slight shiver as felt hands run down his whiskered cheeks.

"I wanted to stay asleep longer Tsunami-chan." Naruto grumbled, with a mock glare.

For the first time in a long while the wave resident let out amelodious chuckle.

"I guess I'd better go down stairs before Sakura-san believes I've been spying on you whilst you slept." added Naruto.

Another soft chuckle from the women followed.

"I'll meet you downstairs alright?"

Naruto nodded before making his way out of the room. Inari had already developed an attachment to him, so had Tazuna. It wouldn't be good for him to be seen coming out of Tsunami's room after 'sleeping' with her. Once he reached the kitchen it was an odd sight that greeted him. Because there, sat, mouth open, head leaning back was Karin and she was moaning loudly with one of Naruto's clones who had seemingly taken the roll of masseuse.

"Oh Kami, Naruto-sama… right…" Karin moaned again as the clone moved his hands back just a teensy bit. "There…"

The clone turned towards his creator, wondering why he'd been singled out. Wasn't last man standing meant to be rewarded? Instead he'd been roped into this by Karin-san.

The real Naruto ghosted besides the two leaning down closer to Karin's face. Said red head didn't even realise that the real object of her affection was so close by until she felt thumbs run across her cheeks and then.

Clone forgotten, Karin managed to grasp the real Naruto's blonde hair and began kissing him fiercely. She didn't care if anyone saw them especially when her partner gently traced his hands over her sides.

Hearing the door open, Naruto managed to glance at the 'intruder' only to sigh at the 'perverse giggling' coming from the man's mouth.

"Was I interrupting something?" Kakashi grinned, before flicking through his held copy of Icha.

' _That sought of looked like page ninety.'_ A quick flicker of pages later, found his assumption to be true.

Karin meanwhile had a tick mark on her head as she found her Naruto time lost once again.

"You mind if I borrow Naruto for a sec?"

' _That didn't sound right.'_ Kakashi thought distastefully.

"Yes, I do." Karin huffed but Naruto had already begun to follow the masked Nin out of the house knowing that Kakashi probably wanted to see if he could perform the Rasengan, which left the medic all alone.

"That masked asshole." cursed the red head, her mood already souring.

-X-

Naruto cracked his neck, still somewhat tired. But best to get this over with. He held his right hand out and then felt the chakra flow through his body to his right palm. A ball of chakra materialised in his hands before it disappeared into nothingness just as fast.

"Keep the rotations to maintain it, add chakra to make it bigger. Is that correct?"

A wry smile made it way to Kakashi's face at the address.

"Way I see it though there's two flaws to the technique, one is the time it takes to build it." Naruto said out loud. "The second is the small fact that it's incomplete because it lacks an element."

Not to mention to use it required you up getting close to an extreme with any opposition which considering the destructive nature of the technique was a problem.

There was a brief silence as Naruto contemplated how to do amend bothformer weaknesses.

"Well the more you practice it the quicker it can be made but the element. Unfortunately you need to figure that out alone." suggested Kakashi unable to give any more than that.

There was a bout of silence then as Naruto had ideas in all honesty but the question was would they work?

Kakashi couldn't stop the yawn he'd held back any longer. All nighters were for students not teachers. "Anyway, I'm heading back inside for Tsunami-san's cooking Naruto, I'll see you shortly."

Naruto just waved him off, already immersing himself in his own thoughts.

-X-

Team Seven once they'd finally awoken was abuzz with excitement (well mainly Sakura). She like the others of her team couldn't wait for the bridge to be finished and today was the day.

Kakashi as soon as he'd stepped in the house had received a ticking off of Kurenai for openly yawning in her face. Hinata and Sakura had talked amicably amongst themselves before they both turned their attention to Karin in an attempt to find out more on Naruto with all the other residents attempting to listen in.

The red head though was having none of it.

Imagine telling the Konoha Nin that you worked for Orochimaru.

Yeah, that would go down well.

"Look just, ask him yourself because we're going to leave today." Karin murmured sensing the blonde approaching the home.

Inari's eyes widened. Why so sudden?

It wasn't long after that the topic himself returned and all eyes seemed to turn on him and he immediately realised something seemed off.

"Err what's wrong?"

It was Kurenai who managed to find to find her voice not really shocked by the news like her colleagues.

"You're leaving today?"

"But the bridge isn't even finished yet." Inari pleaded, not wanting his hero to leave so soon.

Naruto could only manage an apologetic look to the youngster.

"It's only a matter of time though isn't it?"

Inari eyes seemed to lose some of their gloss as he heard those words.

"Yeah, I understand." He replied sadly, averting his gaze.

The Jinchuuriki could only sigh to himself. He hadn't meant to be so blunt but. Shaking his head Naruto knew he couldn't stay in Wave much longer.

"Kakashi, I've got something to give your team if you and Kurenai-san don't mind."

The two Jonin spared a glance at one another before shrugging their shoulders. Whatever the blonde was going to give them couldn't hurt them, could it?

"It's only advice so."

"Go ahead." Kakashi waved off.

Naruto plucked out some scrolls from his cloaks pocket, handing one to each of the Genin of Team Seven.

"When you get the chance read, them alone okay?"

He received a chorus of 'yes' from two of the three of the group. Sasuke kept quiet.

"I know it's early in your careers but hopefully that will help."

He received a small thank you off of Hinata. Sakura quickly realised she had manners and followed suit.

Sasuke though remained slightly suspicious. He'd seen what Naruto was capable of when he'd gone up against Kurenai.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned.

"Why what?" Naruto replied as calm ever.

"Why are you helping us?"

' _Why help me?'_ was the underlying question. Sasuke hadn't forgotten that Naruto had unlocked his Sharingan for him.

"Because you Sasuke need help the most?"

Sasuke bristled at the insult but he was stopped by a simple look from Naruto.

"You don't see how you are."

Naruto could only wonder why Itachi wanted to die so badly at the hands of his brother. Why not just tell Sasuke the truth?

"You need to realise that though you are an Uchiha and though you have the Sharingan you're more than just your heritage."

 _'More than your heritage.'_ repeated Sasuke mentally.

"You have the most potential here ergo you need the most help which is why I've got one more scroll for you that I want you to read." Naruto paused choosing his words carefully. "Only open it if we ever see each other again or you feel curiosity gets the better of you then read it. Otherwise just leave it."

Sasuke seemed puzzled by what he'd been told.

"Kakashi. Can you seal that one on his palm. It's for his eyes only. The other three you can read after they've read them."

Kakashi nodded. It must've been about Itachi. That was the only reason Naruto wouldn't want its content known.

"I guess that's all I've got to say to you."

Naruto then felt a hand rest upon his shoulder. He turned to find Tazuna bowing his head, trying to hold back tears once again.

"Naruto..."

A hand from Naruto was enough.

"It's fine Tazuna-san."

"What?" The bridge builder sputtered.

"I'm not Gatou I don't want anything in return. I don't need thanks or anything I just practice what my sensei passed down to me."

"But there's got to be something." offered Tazuna. Come on, the blonde had just turned up to Wave and saved Nami, surely there was something.

Naruto paused, looking at Tsunami for a second before going against joking about her hand in marriage. That wouldn't go down well especially with Inari.

"Just don't mention that I was here okay, I'm a bit of a wanted man." Naruto finished grinning sheepishly.

Four out five members from Konoha'scuriosity just rose tenfold because of those words.

"Finally I guess it's time to say goodbye ne?"

"Naruto." Kakashi began partly wanting the young man to return with him, but more sadly knowing that he had to leave.

"I'll find my way back eventually."

Kakashi nodded before groaning as he saw the inquisitive looks coming from his team and Kurenai. He rubbed his lone visible eye knowing what was coming.

-X-

Whilst Karin went to gather what little she'd brought to Wave, Naruto stood outside of the house making idle chit chat with Tsunami.

"I promise I'll visit in a few months time."

Tsunami smiled before hugging the young man closely.

"You promise?"

Naruto returned the gesture and spoke as sincerely as he could.

"I promise."

Karin walked out and began to curse up a storm as she watched another _'hag'_ get grabby with her Naruto.

"Ahem." She coughed gaining the two's attention.

Tsunami blushed, before she reluctantly moved away from the blonde whilst Naruto squeezed her hands one last time.

"Goodbye Tsunami-san."

"I'll see you soon Naruto."

Karin just murmured her farewell before turning to catch up with her partner.

"Yeah see-ya. _"_ Muttered Karin keeping her 'bitch' face hidden through a closed lip smile.

' _You skank'_

-X-

Naruto sighed as he watched Karin seemingly ignore him, despite sparing him obvious glares every so often. Subtlety wasn't her forte. Growing weary, the Jinchuuriki grabbed her hands, and pulled the red head close to his chest.

"If we didn't have to meet Zabuza and Haku-chan we could." He whispered into her ear.

' _Haku-chan?'_ Karin fumed, only to moan loudly Naruto seemed to nip at her neck, before biting down quite sharply.

The medic legs turned to jelly as she felt her whole body flush because of pleasure.

Seeing it, Naruto tightened his hold of Karin's waist. His fellow Uzumaki's head had seemed to have fallen backward, as she let out a whimper of pleasure.

Eventually Naruto pulled away, but not before kissing the now tender spot.

"Now. Which way is it to Zabuza and Haku?" He breathed causing Karin to shiver.

All she managed to do was lazily point in the general direction where the two Mist Native's were supposed to be.

-X-

Meanwhile back at the house of Tazuna, Kakashi sighed to himself.

Sasuke was adamant that he would read his scroll alone.

Sakura's curiosity though had gotten the better of her as soon as Naruto had left the home and she'd already read her scroll. He'd scanned through it and almost had to blink. Everything he'd shied away from, the individual training. Naruto had gone straight for.

' _Who'd have thought Naruto would be the teaching type?'_

Kurenai meanwhile stared at Hinata who seemed to be happy that she'd found someone else who seemed to have faith in her. Someone who had faith in what she could become.

' _Still there's something about this Naruto character that doesn't sit right with me.'_ With that thought in her mind, Kurenai turned to her Jonin collegue intent on questioning him.

"Maa maa Kurenai-chan, I know I'm handsome, but please no staring." Kakashi admonished still reading his Icha-Icha.

"Outside. Now." She growled choosing to ignore her dark thoughts about maiming the man.

Kakashi swiftly shut his book, but not before making a whipping sound. No marriage yet still here he was being ordered round by one of the women in his life.

Something wasn't right about that last sentence.

"Now spill, you know something and..."

All Kakashi had told her was that Naruto was an undercover ANBU operative from Konoha. It wasn't unprecedented but it sure as hell wasn't expected.

Kakashi meanwhile pushed his headband up to reveal his Sharingan just so he could remember his friends face when all this was done.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he holds the Kyuubi and as you know he used to live in Konoha. His real name is Naruto Namikaze, he's the son of the Fourth Hokage and he wasn't killed by Itachi because as you saw he is quite obviously alive. Happy?" He deadpanned just waiting to see the reaction.

Kurenai tried to catch all of that but failed.

Suddenly the name Naruto Uzumaki seemed and a whole lot more familiar. Though years had passed since the Uchiha massacre even more since the Kyuubi attack but.

"Wait Yondaime-sama, but he."

Now the realisation of what the Fourth had done.

"Then... He did it to his and we didn't."

Now the guilt…

"Oh my Kami."

Kurenai all of a sudden felt like fainting.

Kakashi immediately grabbed both of her shoulders, just to make sure she wouldn't collapse on him. That jaw dropped look of zero belief on Kurenai's face would forever be etched in his Sharingan enhanced memory.

"Now you see why I didn't tell you the whole story earlier."

The Sandaime had pretty much forbidden anyone to talk about the Kyuubi, even more so when Naruto had 'died'. That was the story that had been fed to the public. Kakashi knew differently. So did the Hokage.

"Look you're a friend Kurenai, that I've known for a long while which is why I trust you okay. But you can't tell anyone that Naruto is alive, it'll just bring him unwanted attention. Not the Hokage, not Asuma, not Anko understand?" Kakashi stated not an ounce of humour in his voice.

Kurenai could only nod dumbly as she tried to get round what she'd just been told.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Supposed dead demon holder equalled the sacrificed son of the Fourth Hokage.

Kakashi could only groan as his friend seemingly sputtered nonsense.

At least he now he didn't have to lie to Kurenai. Still the groan was because he had to figure out how to placate his Genin.

Then he had to lie to the Hokage himself.

-X-

A couple of miles away, Naruto stared at Zabuza and Haku and he could only sigh. Why did Nuke Nin all have to be so… Well difficult.

"Here." Naruto said tossing them a scroll which Zabuza plucked out of the air.

"In there's a hundred thousand ryo and that should last for three months easily."

The two missing Nin nodded.

"You really think you can beat him?" Haku questioned hopefully. This wasn't Zabuza-sama she was on about. This was Orochimaru, one of the Legedary Sannin. A man who was classed as an S-rank Nin for crimes against humanity and bloodline users she thought fearfully.

Naruto could feel the apprehension from Haku. He remembered her story. He remembered as well that unlike himself Orochimaru held a reputation.

"I wouldn't promise you both a home unless I believed I could." The blonde replied as certain as he could.

Zabuza for once was unsure. Maybe this was some kind of trap to lure Haku.

"I'll bring his head if you don't believe me." added Naruto glancing at the older of the duo.

That would be a fine trophy.

The former Kiri Nin nodded still slightly apprehensive. The kid might have kicked his ass but Orochimaru on known Bingo book exploits alone was on another level to him.

"We'll be in hiding here. If you're not here after three months, we're gone."

Naruto just ignored the threat settling for simply locking eyes with the man, just acknowledging the silent agreement between them.

Now for the return trip to Sound.

-X-

 ** _Konoha (Time Skip)_**

Kakashi briefly kissed his copy of Icha Icha as soon as he'd stepped out of the Third Hokage's office.

If it wasn't for his prized little novel, he'd have had to look at to the God of Shinobi and the elders eye to eye and then try to lie to them. It's a simple lesson. Lying is just always easier when you don't have to look a person in the eye.

Minato-sensei had told him so after he'd been Hokage for a few weeks. It was also Kakashi's secret to beating Gai and his other friends at poker.

Fortunately for him was that Kurenai's report had vouched for his story as had the bridge builder Tazuna's letter of apology.

-X-

 ** _Otogakure_**

Tayuya growled to herself. She'd spent an entire week without training and without missions. What a fucking joke.

It hadn't helped that Sakon had the gall to piss her off with his visits.

"It's been fucking days, where is this asshole."

"I'm guessing you mean Naruto."

Tayuya recognised that voice as she turned to look from her outpost down below.

"Great I see the four-eyed cock sucker, but no blonde shit bag." She groaned hopping down from her perch.

"Up yours orgy bitch." Karin shot back.

Tayuya just glared at her fellow red head.

Being the only female in the Sound Five did not lend itself to a favourable name.

"Ugh just tell me where he is blood bitch."

Karin just snarled before her look of annoyance turned to glee as she stared past Tayuya who immediately felt a presence behind her.

"Right here Tayuya." Naruto breathed into her ear.

Tayuya jumped as if she'd be burned, instantly glaring at the blonde.

"Ahhh fucker. DON'T DO THAT!"

Naruto just pouted before giving a peace sign towards Karin who simply smiled but their amusement was cut short by the appearance of the Otokage himself.

' _Great now the slimy fucker arrives.'_ Tayuya inwardly groaned.

"Naruto-kun, How was your trip?"greeted Orochimaru.

Naruto could only ponder the question. How could he describe slaying a tyrant, beating one of the Akatsuki, dealing with one of the Kiri seven and to top it all off he'd learned one of the Legendary Fourth Hokage's techniques.

What was that lesson about deception again?

-X-

 ** _Good or bad? As for the story tell me what you think._**

 ** _PS1. Naruto gives about £7000 pounds or $11000. Surely that could last three months._**

 ** _PS2._** **** ** _Kakashi telling Kurenai about everything: A) There not in Konoha. B) He felt she needed to know. C) Naruto isn't a Nin thing so we won't go after him is a bit of BS in my opinion (a Jinchuuriki must be worth loads to a village) but again he trusts her and what can she really do with the information... Blab that the Fourth's son is dead? She's too loyal to do something foolish. Yeah it's probably a plot hole but shrug._**

 ** _Edit 27/2/2016 – So I'm pretty sure it was at this chapter where I stopped or just before writing this chapter. Regardless, the next chapters are the conclusion of the story._**

 ** _I edited out the use of Inu-san as well, when Naruto addresses Kakashi. I just have it as he calls Kakashi, Kakashi_**

 **-X-**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 9 of Naruto: Otokage**

 ** _LET_** ** _'_** ** _S GOOOO!_**

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 9**

In a dimly lit room (as expected of an underground base) stood Orochimaru and his most loyal spy, Kabuto were discussing what was to be done in Sound's upcoming invasion of Konoha.

"I still think it's foolish to expect Gaara to do anything useful." added the younger man calmly before he placed the file he'd been given back down.

Straight from the Art of War there were two key parts to Orochimaru's plan in overwhelming Konoha. To take Konoha unprepared and divide their resources so that Sound and Sand would remain victorious.

Call Kabuto cynical but he was more than aware that this invasion of Konoha was nothing more than a glorified revenge mission. He'd had time to study Orochimaru during his time under the man. Apparently Orochimaru had been overlooked when the Fourth Hokage had been chosen.

Kabuto also knew that the Third Hokage – Orochimaru's teacher had embarrassed Orochimaru when they'd last fought. Their duel had been shortly before the Kyuubi attack on Konoha. Many had expected the Third to give the mantle of the Fourth Hokage to Orochimaru. He obviously hadn't.

The Third Hokage having found out about Orochimaru's true nature and his desire to be great had confronted his student. In the end the Hokage had spared Orochimaru. He'd been unable to kill his student and it was a mistake Orochimaru clearly wished to make his mentor pay for.

That story alongside everything else Kabuto knew made it obvious Orochimaru really only had three goals; One to kill his sensei, two to mark Sasuke and three to cripple Konoha by any means possible if his faith in Gaara was to be believed.

All of which brought things back round to Kabuto current concerns about Gaara; Sand's Jinchuuriki.

From what Naruto had just read. The young man was being groomed to be the next Kazekage. However whilst his credentials couldn't be doubted - 25 A-rank missions for a Genin, Jinchuuriki or not was nothing to look past, his apparent temperament left a lot to be desired.

Kabuto had shown him a mission report by Gaara's older sister. There was one quote that had stood out.

 _'Gaara slaughtered them all and warned us to not interfere unless we wanted to join them.'_

A family that can kill together stays together…

The really funny thing was that, the Kazekage apparently endorsed such behaviour and had done so since Gaara had killed his uncle a few years ago.

"It's the only reason he's willing to cooperate Kabuto." added Orochimaru chuckling at the thought. They'd mentioned casualties to the Kazekage, and his son's sleep depraved eyes had lit up.

Kabuto was sceptical about having such a loose cannon being integral to their plan for overthrowing Konoha but if it was Orochimaru's desire he'd follow the man to hell and back. Kabuto knew his present master was meticulous amongst other admirable traits.

For the record Kabuto had his reasons for being loyal to Orochimaru beyond admiration.

One reason was that Konoha had robbed Kabuto of his adoptive mother so any person who wished ill on it was no enemy of his. But his true loyalty came not from the fact that Orochimaru had taken him in and schooled him on the realities and hypocrisy of places such as Konoha. No, Kabuto's loyalty to his leader came from Orochimaru's ambition to be great and the fact the man wouldn't let nature or morality stop him.

As a medic, Kabuto respected that.

-X-

Unknowing of the plot to mortally wound Konoha, and having been dismissed, Naruto had situated himself in one of the forests that surrounded, Oto,Kurama - the Kyuubi; was still silent, she was probably angry at the lack of attention shown her way since Nami.

 **"I'm not angry."** The Kyuubi huffed, her arms crossing beneath her bust.

 _'I'm sorry anyway.'_ Naruto apologised calmly.

Never pick a fight a you can't win, was another lesson Itachi taught the young Jinchuuriki.

Like magic, the frown on the vixen's face turned to a smile.

 **"You're forgiven."** She said sweetly, too sweetly for Naruto's liking.

 _'She's planning something…'_

 **"I heard that."**

Briefly, Naruto lightly cursed before the corners of his mouth turned upward and a melodic chuckle escaped from the Kyuubi's mouth.

Naruto knew it too.

 _'Damn mental link.'_

The Kyuubi snickered, as she'd obviously heard that too. But her tone took a sharp turn all of a sudden.

 **"In all seriousness love I'm tired of waiting."** She muttered annoyed at a lot of things.

Yes the great Kyuubi was annoyed but she was more than aware her jailer was as well. Now Naruto would've been 'cuddling' up to Karin by now but a thought that had troubled him since he'd joined Sound kept popping up in his head.

It was all about Orochimaru.

They were stuck in a case of who would backstab the other first.

Reality was, the Akatsuki only had a gripe with Orochimaru because Naruto had left with the man and Orochimaru would be more than happy to change that.

Naruto wasn't naive.

Also, Naruto knew that he had a fear factor of zero beyond the Akatsuki and Orochimaru's closest guards.

Whilst it's true being a threat to a group of S-rank ninja was more than significant, to the majority of the Elemental Nations he was effectively nothing beyond a stranger. He knew that. That fact also didn't help him in regards to the loyalty of Sound Ninja. However whilst Orochimaru was more than capable of offering him for free to the Akatsuki the man wouldn't kill him yet. That was a one way ticket to being killed by hunted down by Itachi. Naruto was sure of that. That was just how deeply Itachi cared for him.

It was just as his mental monologue began to pick up however, there was someone else in the clearing. Not necessarily with him, but even with his eyes closed Naruto could feel someone watching him.

"You can come out now Tayuya." he called without even blinking an eyelash.

Despite bristling at the name, Tayuya was more than a little impressed.

"How the fuck did you do that?" She asked as she moved into the clearing. The only people that should have been able to sense her were Orochimaru and the four eyed fuck she'd just had the 'pleasure' of running into.

Naruto just remained still. It was kind of obvious to him at least where his skills came from.

"The Kyuubi for one thing…" mused Naruto simply. Fact was without his kaachan's presence he'd just be another name.

 **'Awwww…'** gushed the Kyuubi flattered by the praise. Truthfully she'd admit she had zero to do with Naruto's strength. Her love's logic however was that without her, he'd just be a nameless orphan dipped in shinobi/civilian mediocrity.

"…plus I was taught by one of the most skilled and selfless Nin to have been born since the founding of Ninja." added Naruto just as simply.

Tayuya interrupted with a completely unladylike snort.

"No offense shitface but, a man going psycho and killing everyone in his clan with a katana doesn't sound like a selfless fuck." replied the redhead.

At that, Naruto could only chuckle. When the Uchiha massacre was put like that, well, yeah, it didn't sound like Itachi had done much. The sad truth is though only Itachi knew the whole story.

Even Naruto's version of the massacre had a lot of blanks that needed filling.

It's why he briefly blanked out the kunoichi's presence.

"Oi!" growled Tayuya getting the Jinchuuriki's attention. She'd been watching the blonde, for about an hour since his meeting with Orochimaru had finished and he'd done nothing, literally nothing but look contemplative. "What's got your dick in a twist?"

Naruto assumed that to translate as 'what's the matter?' and 'is there anything I can help with?' with finger quotes.

"Well Tayuya-chan." deadpanned Naruto as he ignored the near murderous glare being sent his way. He had other things on his mind and he didn't mean the image that the Kyuubi was flashing him that included herself, Karin, Tayuya and him in a mess of tangled limbs and panting breaths.

 _'There's no way Tayuya could bend like…'_ he mused.

 **"Curious aren't we?"** The Kyuubi teased knowingly.

Again, her jailor was a growing man.

Naruto had to tune the mischievous woman out. There were so many problems waiting just over the horizon and only one solution to them all. Himself…

Unfortunately there were a lot of obstacles in regards to Naruto bringing Sasuke to Oto safely and the biggest of which was clearly Orochimaru. The man wanted to 'mark' Sasuke which would to put it lightly be problematic. Simple truth was Naruto couldn't risk Sasuke being caught in the crossfire, which meant he had to be dealt with.

Before that though, so did Tayuya for that matter. Even though Naruto had only seen the older Ninja once before he could tell she wasn't the patient type.

"I'm just curious about what brings you here?" he wondered turning to finally look up at the red head and it earned him a scowl off the kunoichi.

'Oh for fucks sake.' cursed Tayuya pinching her brow. Why even bother? People like Kabuto and the fuck bag in front of her weren't intimidated by her.

Fucking sad, but fucking true…

"Spying, what else dipshit?" she muttered catching Naruto's attention.

Well he had kind of figured it wasn't seduction.

"Okay." shrugged Naruto, still seated and still with a poker face. "Now what do you really want?"

A smirk suddenly came to Tayuya's face that was eerily reminiscent of Orochimaru's right there and then.

"I wanted to see if you're actually worth fucking with." grinned the red head simply.

Naruto's brow arched.

"Seriously?" He questioned, not quite believing what he'd heard.

Tayuya just kept on smirking as she set about reaching for her flute.

"What do you think?"

Call her curious since the last time the two had met.

Any plans though for blonde domination on Tayuya's part were derailed pretty quickly.

Immediately Naruto had dissolved into a puddle of mud.

 _'You're shitting me.'_ cursed Tayuya, as she felt a presence appear behind her. Before she knew it, her hands were being held as Naruto was behind her

"How the…"

There was about to be another fuck from Tayuya.

"Magic." whispered Naruto with his left hand resting atop of Tayuya's own, stopping her moving her flute any further. Plus he'd known he'd been watched since the moment he'd stepped out of Orochimaru's quarters by someone other than the man's summons. "We've been here before ne?"

Tayuya suddenly froze, stone still before a sharp gasp escaped her lips. Briefly she glanced down and caught sight of where her left hand and consequently her instrument had been 'forcefully' placed.

Aware of what his hands were doing, Naruto just nuzzled the red head's long locks happily. They reminded him of the Kyuubi.

Now Tayuya had thought about raising hell and turning to her curse mark, the very moment she'd been caught. But that thought had been violently stabbed to death the second her clothed pussy had begun to be touched. Instantly the kunoichi had groaned before leaning back into the blonde, for support. Her hand had actually pressed her flute, into the now more obvious slit in her shorts with more force.

If the blonde was going to please her, she wasn't going to turn it away.

Especially since she'd spent the last month on 'shitty' guard duty¸ the kunoichi had been wound pretty tight. The worse thing was that with the upcoming invasion on Konoha and Kabuto (the voyeuristic fuck) being around Oto, she hadn't even had chance to take out any stress.

So for a good couple of minutes, Naruto was allowed to rub away Tayuya's defences. Not that there were any. Up and down Naruto's hand went dragging the tip of Tayuya's flute along the lips of her covered pussy and clit at an achingly slow rate, teasing the red head's lower half.

Tayuya could only squirm. The pussy teasing was amazing. Each stroke gave its own little jolt and they just kept coming one after the other. But like a current it was cut off and Naruto just jumped off.

Pulse racing, curse mark flaring and pussy very much clenching, Tayuya immediately turned towards the now smiling blonde before she slammed the blonde against a nearby tree with all the intention of ripping him a part.

The clue for Tayuya that something was off should have been that Naruto didn't even flinch at the rough treatment.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKIN PIECE OF SHIT! WHY'D YOU STOP?" growled Tayuya, as heated as she was horny.

The storm of expletives though that followed from the kunoichi when Naruto grinned and then just suddenly popped was monstrous.

-X-

 ** _Otogakure Prison Block. East Wing: Room 002_**

The real Naruto was nowhere near Tayuya. As a promise to Karin,she'd decided that he'd be staying with her for the night. For the record it was the medic who'd suggested it seeing as how they'd been sleeping beside one another since Nami. More to the point, Karin had he owed her for his help with the Rasengan.

"Did you do it?" questioned Karin eagerly.

"Just like you asked…" smiled Naruto simply.

"Oh, this day just gets better and better…" laughed Karin before pouncing on the Jinchuuriki.

She practically leapt onto Naruto, forcing him to back up against a nearby wall. As soon as she had a chance to, Karin grabbed two handfuls of spiky blonde hair before she crushed her lips against Naruto's.

Their tongues briefly crossed one another and it caused Karin to grin uncontrollably. So many times she'd been screwed over by a random interruption but not tonight. She'd planned everything, from making sure Jugo was drugged unconscious next door to the six silencing seals she'd placed in the room.

Briefly Naruto's pulled his lips back, but not before giving the red head's lower lip a playful nip.

"You're sure about this?" he asked after kissing the medic's neck.

Karin just gasped, as she leant her head to the right.

"Definitely…" she muttered, glancing to a bed nearby.

Kami only knows the number of times the Kyuubi had told him to always let a woman lead.

Karin just smirked before she pushed the blonde down and she soon crawled on all fours atop of the Jichuuriki.

"I am. Now help me undress." She grinned reaching up for her glasses.

Just as she was about to take them off, Naruto stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist.

"Keep them on." He smiled, before he began to unbutton Karin'sdress shirt.

Each button came off with a pop, and as soon as Naruto saw skin he raised himself slightly and he began kissing up the valley of Karin's chest.

 _'I lucked out…'_ Sighed the medic as she grabbed a hold of back of the blond's head and held it close to her.

She moaned softly each time she felt Naruto's breath wash over her chest whilst his soft hands began to run down her sides.

The sound of a zipper being undone was heard next as Karin found her skirt being removed before it was flung to the side leaving her in only her shirt alongside her black bra and panties.

Briefly, Naruto his head back so that he could eye Karin's form and the usually loud and proud kunoichi could only blush.

Now the kunoichi would have said something, but she could only moan as she felt two warm hands slip up her top and squeeze both of her perky breasts. Involuntarily, her back arched and her lower half ground into the blonde. It was only then she realised that Naruto wasn't even close to be naked.

"Take these off…" she muttered tugging at the hem of his tee and pants.

"Impatient aren't ne?" chuckled Naruto as he raised his face back up for another tongue tussle.

Blame the hag and ice bitch back in Nami. As hot as the thought was of Naruto pounding the lonely housewife as she called him Naruto-Sama was, it was just as annoying to Karin. But even more annoying were the thoughts of the Kiri bitch getting the same treatment.

Not that Karin had anything against the girl. It's just she'd seen Naruto first. Plus she was an Uzumaki so it was meant to be at least in her ecchi infested world.

Karin was more than happy to return the gesture as her hands quickly cupped Naruto's cheeks. Their tongues roamed against as the medic plundered her partner's mouh.

"Blame…Tayuya." She breathed, between kisses.

The other red head's name came out as a whisper, as Karin was more than happy to not think about her 'friend'. She was more focused about getting the blonde who was beneath her undressed especially as she could feel already feel Naruto's bulge against her mid rift.

With all the grace of a Ninja medic, she eased Naruto down so that he lay on his back before she turned round on top of him and so that she was practically sitting on his chest.

 _The night was a memorable one…_

-X-

Having had mind blowing sex, slept, showered and had more sex, Karin was officially a very happy bunny. It's why she was whistling a happy tune, had kicked her feet up and settled down with a good book in her private chamber, just waiting for the explosion that she could tell was coming her way.

Her room's door was promptly snapped open.

"You bitch." snarled Tayuya, chest heaving up and down.

She'd spent all night looking for the blonde bastard only to fire blanks.

Calmly, Karin glanced up from her reading to her fellow red head. She ignored the sweat that ghosted down the older teen's brow and just adjusted her glasses.

"What's up with you, hag?" she muttered, already going back to her reading.

Tayuya just growled.

"Where is he?"

The sound of a page being turned slowly followed.

"I'm sorry who?" sighed Karin still not looking at her fellow kunoichi properly.

"Don't fuck with me." snarled Tayuya glaring daggers towards the medic.

"You banned me from that, remember?" smiled Karin, not at all intimidated by her ex. "As for Naruto-kun screwing you over…"

Those words only pissed off Tayuya more.

"That's the fucking problem. He didn't." growled Tayuya.

Karin already knew that which is why she raised both her hands

"He was the only way I could get you to talk to us for longer than ten seconds."

Tayuya just growled.

"You're making this up to me, right fucking now." growled Tayuya before snatching the book Karin had been reading.

Karin simply laughed, before allowing herself to be dragged away by her ex. She could explain her concerns about Sound's upcoming invasion later.

-X-

 ** _Edit 27/2/2016 - I had a bit whereby Naruto had one more carer in Konoha – a kunoichi – the vote was meant to be split between Tsume/ Rin/ Yugao/ Anko/ Mikoto... But I scrapped it because more characters leads to more writing and also because I wasn't sure about Naruto going back to Konoha._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 10 of Naruto: Otokage**

 ** _LET_** ** _'_** ** _S GOOOO!_**

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 10**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don_** ** _'_** ** _t own Naruto_**

Konoha was basically a blue print for all others Shinobi nations to follow in how to prosper. The image that it held as the strongest of the Five Great Shinobi villages was based on the beliefs of its founding fathers and having the power to back it up.

Take the Sandaime Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi.

You don't get given a name such as the Kami no Shinobi for no reason, and for a similar reason you don't survive Two Shinobi Wars and the Night of the Kyuubi as well as become the Hokage without some significant substance to your skills… Likewise the man wouldn't have survived to the age of seventy and been made to retake the mantle of Hokage had his skills not been sufficient.

For one last time, the aged Nin, glanced at his student, and Hiruzen couldn't help but smile as the life slipped from his form. The sun was shining on Konoha, and thanks to Naruto's warning of Orochimaru's presence, they'd at least been able to prepare to an extent.

"I'll see you soon Orochimaru." muttered the Hokage with a smile, ignoring the hysteric cursing from his former student.

There'd been no historic battle. Through all of Orochimaru's confident boasting and to its eventual cursing Hiruzen had simply smiled before delivering one last lesson to his wayward student.

 _'_ _There will always be something beyond your control._ _'_

Then he'd summoned the Death God as a means to guarantee that at least one of his biggest mistakes as a Shinobi would be dealt with.

Besides Konoha would survive without him, Hiruzen was sure.

-X-

Kabuto Yakushi was a smart man and very skilled Ninja – despite his last month in Konoha being as a Genin. The fact was he'd been a spy in all of the Great Five villages despite barely being twenty one.

Not only that, but he'd also earned Orochimaru's appreciation beyond the simple bait, the man had used to keep his now dead Oto Shinobi loyal.

Part of that was because Kabuto was a skilled medic. Not quite on the level of the First Hokage who could apparently heal armies without being wary or even the legendary Konoha leader's granddaughter, and Orochimaru's team mate, Tsunade-sama herself who was the greatest medic of the modern generation. Still Kabuto surpassed any other Med Nin of note. Also his skills in the Shinobi arts meant in general that he could dispose of several ANBU Ninja without breaking sweat.

However, the main reason Orochimaru had kept him for so long, was because the older Ninja had said he'd seen a similar willingness in Kabuto as his own, to do whatever was necessary for survival.

So on one knee - having learned of his master's demise from the Sound Four - he'd confessed of everything that had transpired in Konoha to his former master; Akasuna no Sasori.

-X-

Kimimaro Kaguya knew his time was finite. Despite the strength of his bloodline, his body was failing him and despite even Orochimaru-sama's best efforts, nothing could be done to save him. What was worse was that, since the man had died, Kimamaro no longer had a means to serve the man who'd rescued him from his life as worthless killer in Kiri.

He had no purpose.

His illness had prevented him from being a potential vessel to Orochimaru and despite his closeness to Orochimaru's last battle, he'd been unable to intervene during the fight between his now deceased master and the Hokage, and now the man was dead.

By his own definition, Kimamaro was now trash. He had failed Orochimaru when he had sworn not to. His mind though had come up with a solution, in the midst of the frantic getaway from Konoha. Orochimaru had told him to be loyal to Naruto as a means to earn the younger man's trust and cooperation.

Despite Orochimaru no longer being here, Kimamaro had decided that he would fulfil that wish and as proof, before he passed, he would bring Sasuke Uchiha to his new master.

-X-

Honestly Naruto was surprised at what he was told. Well not surprised as such by what Orochimaru had done. The man's opportunistic streak was obvious to Naruto. No Naruto was surpsied by what he'd learned as Orochimaru's second, but just as desperate intention for going to Konoha besides marking Sasuke. Orochimaru's other goal had been to kill the Third Hokage.

Why?

Well, because the Third Hokage; his former sensei, had robbed him of the chance to become the Fourth Hokage – which in itself had answered one of Naruto's curiosity's towards Orochimaru.

The reason why, Orochimaru hadn't been chosen for the role of Yondaime Hokage wasn't simply down to Minato Namikaze's, heroic exploits during the Last Great War as most assumed. No, there was more to it.

The Third Hokage had learned of Orochimaru's experimentation on Konoha prisoners and had only spared Orochimaru, because the man was his student.

Naruto refused to judge the elder for his compassion. His Bijuu on the other hand was less than complimentary.

 ** _"_** ** _Are all Hokage_** ** _'_** ** _s retarded?_** ** _"_**

Those were the Kyuubi's exact words because considering the amount of lives Orochimaru had since impacted – Naruto's included – it was obviously a mistake.

Of course Naruto kept his face unmoving, still that didn't stop Naruto from questioning from something obvious. How could killing a Kage in their own village be achieved such a feat be achieved, because the idea in Naruto's head had seemed preposterous...

What Naruto soon, learned reinforced a simple idea. Ignorance truly was bliss.

Orochimaru had gotten his opportunity by impersonating the Yondaime Kazekage and taking the latter's place by the aged Hokage's side during the public demonstration part of the Chuunin Exam. There was only one way to do the first part considering Sunagakure was the only ally of note Konoha had out of the Great Five; that was taking the Kazekage's place –so the answer was to kill him first - and that had been done.

Still Naruto shook his head in slight disbelief at the plan.

Even with Suna, the reality of Sound and them going up against Konoha seemed bleak in his head and so it was proven. The simple truth there is a reason that Konoha was and still acknowledged as the most powerful of all the Shinobi nations. There's no doubt that part of it was based on reputation and hearsay. A village that had produced the likes of the 'The God of Shinobi', The 'Legendary Sannin' and The 'Yellow Flash' to name but a few had to have a serious reputation behind them.

"So he convinced Suna to go against Konoha by killing and impersonating their Kage." mused Naruto. "But Orochimaru got himself killed."

Kimimaro simply nodded, as his green eyes remained fixed on the blonde before him.

He as well as his worthless teammates (the Sound Four) had been disguised as the 'Kazekage's' guards. Their role had been to ensure that no one interrupted the reunion atop of the Stadium's roof, between the Hokage and Orochimaru-Sama, by maintaining a barrier.

That had been achieved flawlessly.

Unfortunately, whilst the barrier had been cast to ensure that there was no way for the Hokage to escape it had in the end been what had kept Orochimaru trapped and unable to flee. There was simply no way to have expected that the Hokage would act in the manner that he had done or expect what he would do.

There was no way to have known such a jutsu had existed for that matter.

Tayuya – for all her unnecessary idiocy - had summed it up best on their escape.

 _"_ _SHINI. FUCKING. GAMI!_ _"_

Apparently the Third Hokage had simply turned towards a Kinjutsu; forbidden technique (which was an irony in itself considering Orochimaru craved such knowledge) to sacrifice his own life, and take Orochimaru's with him at the very start of the battle. The elder Hokage had summoned the Death God itself.

Naruto simply absorbed everything he'd been told and why Kimamaro had told him so.

Sasuke had been marked, as expected. Beyond that, Orochimaru had used the exam as a ploy for an invasion. Kimamaro had said since it was both Orochimaru's wish and Naruto's own to have the Uchiha in Oto, he would bring him out of obligation to his deceased master and new one by proxy before his illness took him.

Honestly Naruto felt some sympathy for the older Nin. His loyalty wasn't given lightly obviously, but he had given it to Naruto simply because he had a similar goal to Orochimaru in regards to bringing Sasuke to Sound.

...and compared to Kabuto, he believed that only Naruto was capable of succeeding Orochimaru. The blonde was a Jinchuuriki and had been trained by Itachi Uchiha which made him far more worthy than some stray dog, which is what Kimimaro saw Kabuto as.

Of course Naruto was still wary. But sometimes looking underneath the underneath, merely meant over complicating things.

What happened next stunned Kimimaro especially because his life had been short of any recognition beyond his affinity for killing. Naruto walked up towards him before wrapping the white haired Nin in a hug. Unsure of what to do at the sign of affection, the older Nin briefly froze.

"Thank you for telling me off this." smiled Naruto sincerely.

What he said next was the true deal sealer.

"No wonder Orochimaru-sama had such belief in you."

The compliment alone guaranteed Kimamaru's loyalty in the afterlife as well.

-X-

In her cage, the Kyuubi couldn't help but snicker. Some people were just putty in her Naru-chan's hands. Still it was amusing how things had worked out. The Kyuubi just wet her lips at the thought of it all.

 **"** **You know I was getting sick and tired of waiting."** muttered the Kyuubi whilst playing with a few stray locks of her beloved jailor's hair.

"It's not my fault that I can't control everything." sighed Naruto simply.

It's funny ne, in some story books the hero has to go through some trials to beat a villain but Orochimaru had perished and not at Naruto's hands. Naruto sighed as he thought back to it; this last month he'd been wary of the Akatsuki coming for him.

It wouldn't have been difficult for Orochimaru to simply tell the Akatsuki of his whereabouts, hence Naruto had actually kept his distance from the base he'd been left at. In the end all that worrying had been for nothing.

Regardless the Kyuubi was simply thinking of hers and Naruto's future. She couldn't hide her smirk.

 **"** **I know you would if you could."**

A slight grin crossed Naruto's face.

"I know you would too."

Somehow the Kyuubi's smirk got bigger. That was the understatement of the century.

 **"** **You know me to well…"** chuckled the woman. What could she say? She was a demon who was head over tails for her precious jailor, who just so happened to be her previous bitch of a host's son. A slight snort escaped the woman's luscious lips. Her revenge was nearly complete.

-X-


	10. Chapter 10

**_Edit 27/2/2016 – final chapter of the rewrite and conclusion of this story – full notes at the bottom._**

 **Chapter 11: EPILOGUE**

Freedom… After sixteen 'interesting' years, the Kyuubi had freedom. Idly Kurama had observed her form. She actually toyed with her long red hair as her gold eyes looked at the mirror. She had an hour glass figure, with a humble pair of breasts. A playful smirk came to her face as she ran her fingers against the reflection.

It felt good to feel the cold of the glass under the tips of her fingers.

What really thrilled her though was that she could pass for her last jailer's evil twin.

Regardless thanks to the split being mutual, Naruto hadn't suffered by the loss of her presence in him. If anything he'd gained more out of their split than she had. Kurama – the Kyuubi knew her powers were still trapped in Naruto but that was a small price to pay for freedom.

"Happy?" wondered Naruto as he stared at the naked red head. He knew that little fact too but he was already scheming ways to share his chakra with the woman before him.

Kurama found it oddly exhilarating that Naruto had control of her power. It's why she got this simply devious grin on her face as she slowly turned her head towards Naruto and acted on his blunt statement. Just as Naruto waited patiently he was tackled to the ground and found a pair of lips hungrily assaulting his own. She broke the kiss and stared at his dumbfounded look and grinned like the devil herself.

"Very Naru-chan!" breathed Kurama before shedding her own clothes.

With speed Naruto was impressed with she practically smashed her lips to her jailers.

Getting his head straight and up to speed on what was happening Naruto kissed his beloved Bijuu back with as much vigor as she had him. Instantly a delighted moan slipped from Kurama's throat.

She'd waited too long for this.

Cupping one of Kurama's very own, whiskered left cheek in his hand Naruto just smiled as he pulled back slightly.

"You've waited a long time for this ne?"

Naruto didn't really have a specific term of address for the woman before him. Kaachan, love, Kurama-sama and Kyuubi. They'd all applied at some point.

The red head shivered. Hearing her jailer's voice in the real world sounded so good.

"Yes, now no making me wait." grinned the woman suddenly grabbing Naruto's hands and placing them on her already tense derriere.

Straight away he gave it a firm squeeze making Kurama moan which gave Naruto another opening. His mouth soon sealed over his Bijuu's as he dipped his tongue in to wrestle with her own.

Kurama had one thought.

'This was bliss.'

This was the first of many things she wanted. Above freedom was revenge on Minato-teme, Kushina- baka above all those had been her beloved Naruto…

Breaking the kiss pulling back to look in his former prisoner's eyes Naruto just let a small smile. He could see the mirth in them, but there was also a warmth in them, if the twinkle in her gold eyes was any indication.

Right there and then he was content before attacking her collarbone with nibbles and kisses making her squeal out in surprise before moaning again.

"See, practice makes perfect ne Naru-chan."breathed Kurama softly, enjoying every moment.

"I had a pushy sensei."grinned Naruto earning an obviously fake frown.

Kurama looked down at her young lovers face and smiled at him, that smile turned into a slightly worried one the second his smile broke into a dangerous smirk that he'd obviously inherited from her. Before she could react Naruto dove down, this time to her neck, so that he could bruise the lilywhite skin.

The reaction was instantaneous, Kurama hissed.

"Oh yes Naru." she muttered as her back arched in an inhuman angle. She suddenly screamed though when Naruto bit down.

 _'_ _YOU SON OF A BITCH!_ _'_ thought the demoness.

Having known who Naruto's mother was Kurama thought she had every right to curse the woman.

Snickering like crazy Naruto pulled away from her neck to look up into the evil glare of the female he was screwing with!

"Sensitive ne?"

The question was more like a statement than anything else and it earned Naruto a huff from his red headed lover as she turned her head away from him in defiance. Seeing this he smirked as he took his now free hand and raked Kurama's skin softly from her thigh and up her back making her shiver in delight. Stubbornly, Kurama tried not to show it but it was obvious.

Naruto had to admit he'd always liked it when she challenged him, with the little games they'd played over the years making him try his best to force a reaction out of her while she tried her hardest to not budge the slightest. Sliding his nails gently over her shoulder another shiver coursed through Kurama's body.

"Naru-chan." she whined only to gasp as Naruto turned to his attention to another part of her perfect and bare body.

Travelling down, Naruto drank in the delicious curves of his 'everything' before he let his index finger travel to one of her breast and to her nipple.

Just as Kurama felt him about to reach her ever so hardening numb the digit disappeared, her sigh of annoyance was cut severely short when only a second later what was supposed to be a nail on her breast ended up being a wet sloppy mouth with an overly active tongue. At the same time a warm hand found its way to her clit and the other her side stroking it like a pet.

'I hope you're watching Kushina.' thought Kurama gasping as Naruto gave her left breast a particularly sharp suck.

Licks and sucks, and nibbles and prods soon had Kurama's iron-strong resolve cracking into thousands of tiny bits as her first orgasm shuddered through her. It only came to an explosion as Naruto finally struck her truest sweet-spots together. He bit down on her nipple sharply, earning a cry. He gently squeezed her clit earning a gasp. Lastly but not 'leastly' he bit into her shoulder.

A sudden surge of pain and pleasure surged through the demoness.

"NARUUAHHHH!"she shrieked as her orgasm rocketed through her body.

Her cry was the beginning of a small silence that where only interrupted by the stunned demoness. She'd came so quickly. But still Naruto licked the wound he'd given her, and Kurama couldn't help but smirk.

'That's it Naru-chan mark me!' thought Kurama in the midst of her delight.

She mewled in disappointment when Naruto pulled his mouth from her neck.

"You're happy ne?"grinned Naruto as he moved his head up and stared down at the grinning demonic woman.

"You know me to well Naru-chan." cooed Kurama before she reached up to stroke the blonde's whiskered cheeks.

Yeah, it was still hard to appreciate that she was free.

It why she giggled like a Shinobi fangirl at the closed eyes and content look Naruto was now sporting as she stroked his Jinchuuriki markings.

"I can do this too." muttered Naruto waking up from his little trance.

Within seconds Kurama found herself cursing and cooing as Naruto stroked one of her own cheeks, which themselves had their own whiskered marks.

"Damn weakness." purred the demoness.

Having seen the pleased look on his beloved Bijuu's face, Naruto would never trade that moment for anything in the entire world. They both knew it and it made it just that much more genuine.

The feelings were mutual it's why Kurama grin broadened.

"No teasing and no more waiting Naru-chan."

Naruto smiled at Kurama before leaning down giving the beautiful red mistress a slow passionate kiss full of tenderness, all which looked out of place in the dank room that was Orochimaru's study. Kurama eagerly returned the kiss and let a shiver run down her spine as Naruto caressed her body with the softest of touches with the tips of his fingers.

In no time at all Kurama was purring softly.

'Damn is it night already, I didn't even noticed until now' Kurama thought with a blush on her face as she arched her back into Naruto's touch, who was now kissing the very visible hickey he'd left earlier, with her holding his head to it. Feeling Naruto nip at it again, Kurama let out a loud moan.

"Ready?" whispered Naruto in her ear while smiling into her neck.

"Yes!" hissed the demonic woman.

Yes, yes a thousand times yes.

Just as he had with Karin, Naruto eased himself into the red head before him

Then he entered her wet folds as she let out an earth shattering scream and gave him deep long gashes on his back as he broke through her hymen. Feeling this he looked at Kurama as she gritted her teeth and looked at his questioned look. It only took her a few seconds until she found out why and voiced the reason.

"You'll be my first!" hissed Kurama literally clawing at Naruto's back having had her hymen broken.

Her razer like nails dug trenches into the blonde's flesh, but somehow she only bought sucked in gasps from Naruto. He'd developed a high pain tolerance over the years. It helped as well that, near immediately the gashes began to heal with a cackle of red chakra.

For a moment Naruto waited until he felt a nod despite his desire clashing with his rationale. Years of waiting.

Eventually he felt Kurama relax in his hold.

".and only.." muttered the red head as her body tingled at the new intrusion.

A light shift from Naruto bought a half growl, half huff from the red head. The pain in her lower half from Naruto's invasion was delicious.

Bare in mind, this was someone who'd been imprisoned three times - four if you counted her part as the Juubi - with barely any freedom over the last century so.

-X-

It was done, they were done. Now Kurama just lay besides Naruto, uncaring of the copious amounts of their fluid that spilled from her most sacred of folds. Idly she traced a nail across her jailers chest, marvelling at the fact that it was real, unlike one of the many fantasies she'd had over the years.

"You know, we've been together all these years, and you still don't know my name." she muttered nuzzling her face against the blonde's neck before she looked up.

Instantly Naruto's brow arched.

He'd just kind of accepted the Kyuubi as his sensei, his kaachan and so forth. It sounded so naive. Well childlike. Adorable would be Kurama's description.

Kurama grinned as a look of understanding dawned on Naruto's face and leaned into her caressing hand.

"It's Kushina."smirked the red head before she returned to resting her head on Naruto's chest. "Kushina Kurama, which makes you Naru-chan, Naruto Kurama."

It was a half truth.

Naruto blinked once more.

Who'd have thought the Bijuu had names?

" -ra-ma." exaggerated Naruto rolling the name around his tongue."A pretty name."

"For a pretty devious demoness." smirked the red head knowingly.

That was her revenge on Kushina - her last jailer - officially taken care of. Now they had the rest of Elemental Nations to deal with.

With Naruto at her side, she was certain they would.

-X-

 ** _27/2/2016_** ** _–_** ** _So we_** ** _'_** ** _re done. Here_** ** _'_** ** _s the thing so many authors go back to the Chuunin exams like its mechanical. Why for instance would a missing Nin Naruto go back? If it is, IMO I think Naruto should have a better reason than I want to show/prove myself hence in this story I didn_** ** _'_** ** _t have Naruto go back._**

 ** _In this story, Naruto never went back to Konoha for the exams - Orochimaru kept him in the dark about the invasion. But unlike in Canon the Third literally just went to the Death God_** ** _–_** **_"_** ** _get him._** ** _"_** ** _And with Orochimaru having trapped them both yeah..._**

 ** _So things just worked out..._**

 ** _The idea I initially had was for Naruto to go in as an undercover Genin and kill Gaara_** ** _–_** ** _but let_** ** _'_** ** _s just say Gaara was killed by Sasuke during their fight_** ** _–_** ** _thanks to a little help from Naruto_** ** _'_** ** _s scrolls._**

 ** _Anyway where was I going to take the story from here..._**

 ** _Naruto basically building Sound up_** ** _–_** ** _first goal bring in Zabuza/Haku and a reunion with Tsunami (adding her to the Harem). Allying with Cloud on the basis of the Akatsuki are coming for your holders and also trying to bring in Sasuke._**

 ** _I also considered telling the Chuunin Exams from Sasuke_** ** _'_** ** _s P.O.V- I never really built up many of the other characters besides Naruto. I only touched on Itachi's relationship with Naruto - but that was meant to be the next chapters._**

 ** _The reality is once you get to ten chapters and tens of thousands of words and you've just gotten out of Wave - you're not going to finish your story - the hunger is gone. There's so many stories that end up on the scrapheap just because they've had a host of effort chucked into a relative lack of progress when compared to canon._**

 ** _Anyway, I'm glad to have finally sealed this story up... I hope you like the twist of a Kyuubi basically taking Kushina's form..._**

 ** _Let us know what your most liked and loathed Naruto pair – if it's Naruto/Sakura or Naruto/Hinata feel free to add a second rant about which pair you're not a fan of and why as well._**

 ** _Also let us know what you dislike about fanfiction in general – for me it's the lack of stories finishing._**


End file.
